That Girl
by AlwaysNdForever
Summary: Sting Eucliffe never expected to fall in love with our favorite blonde during the summer. He also never expected her to be his rival's best friend. He also didn't expect Orga to burn down the school, forcing them to attend Fairy Academy. Torn between his pride and love, what's a man suppose to do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic lol.**

**So if you keep up with the manga (chapter 291), I bet you're all RAGE RAGE RAGE right now and I HATE STING AND MINERVA DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! But I can't help that this is my favorite crack pairing (next to LaLu) :l**

**And after raging and calming down and thinking about the chapter, isn't Sting just the sexiest thing in the world? HAHA. What I really mean to say is that Sting was laughing because he is a sadistic bastard who loves lu- wait what?**

**Okay no really. I felt bad, but it's going to build up to something greater and I mean c'mon! I bet Sting and Rogue are going to be like Laxus and Gajeel and everyone is going to love them in the end!**

_Summary: Sting Eucliffe never expected to fall in love with our favorite blonde during the summer. He also never expected her to be his rival's best friend. He also didn't expect Orga to burn down the school, forcing them to attend Fairy Academy. Torn between his pride and love, what's a man suppose to do?_

* * *

(◠◠)That Girl(✿◠‿◠)_  
_

Summer. Sting loved summertime. He loved how bright the sun shined and the warmth in the air. He loved not having school and not having to live up to others expectations. He loved being able to relax and just chill with his friends. But most of all, he loved seeing her.

Since middle school he noticed the blonde that seemed to only appear during the long break. His first impressions of her weren't the nicest. Sure she was pretty, but she looked like a pampered stuck up rich girl who was spoiled to the core. She probably didn't give two craps about other people. She was probably selfish. Whenever he saw her, she never smiled. She probably was disgusted with the suburban city, only used to fast paced cities.

But his impression of her changed during the third summer she was in town. He was on his way to meet his childhood friend, Rogue, when he had seen her. She was holding a brown paper bag against her chest while her eyes looked around searching for something. He noticed her halt. Her eyes were wide and she dropped her bag before running off.

Gasps were heard as a loud honk went off. Curious, Sting couldn't help but see what the commotion was. That's when it changed.

The girl was sitting in the road holding a young girl in her arms. Her clothes were wrinkled and dirty now, and she had a few scratches on her body. If she was in pain, she hid it well. She was smiling at the crying girl, telling her it was okay.

He couldn't look away. Her smile was beautiful. Her voice was like honey.

"Did you see that?" an old woman asked her companion.

"No, what happened?"

"That blonde girl, so fearless! She jumped in front of a moving truck to save that little girl."

"Oh my! How scary~ Sheesh, teenagers these days. They think they're invincible!"

For the first time in his life, Sting had felt like this girl was something special. He felt as if he _needed_ to talk to her. Too bad he didn't get the chance until two summers later.

It was the summer after his first year in Sabertooth High. Being the athlete he was, he became the first freshman basketball captain. He was the star athlete in baseball, soccer, and even track. With him on the team, they were undefeated…until they went up against Fairy Academy.

Fairy Academy always placed second in the sports competition held for all the high schools in Fiore. But this year…they were practically in par with Sabertooth High! In the last seven years it had never happened, but this year the two rival schools tied into first place.

It was most likely because of Natsu Dragneel. He was, just like Sting, an all star at sports. Oh how the blonde boy despised the pink haired boy. Their first meeting wasn't pleasant and their second meeting was even worse! How he could be as good at sports as the Almighty Sting infuriated him!

He took lots of pride in his school and position. Nothing could change that. He strived to be the best at everything. He wasn't going to let some pink haired idiot beat him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even noticed he bumped into someone.

"Hey!"

He turned to glare at whoever disturbed his thoughts but froze. There stood the girl he had been trying to talk to for two years! Her blonde hair was in two low pigtails. She wore a blue tank top and a white jean jacket with blue jeans. Her chocolate brown eyes glared at him.

"When you bump into people you should say sorry," her voice was firm and composed. Sting felt heat rush to his face as she stared at him.

"Sorry" he mumbled. The girl sighed before smiling bright at him.

"Um, can you help me?" she asked. He was slightly taken back, but he quickly regained himself from the situation. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he smirked.

"Tch, so you're rude and then you ask for help? Why should _I _help you?" That's right. Just be the cocky, cool Sting everyone loves.

"Excuse me? You're the rude one! I was pointing out common courtesy," her frown was cute.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. What do you want?" she smiled at him again. Taking it as an "I'll help" she pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for him to see.

"I come here every summer, but this is the first time I actually been lost. Can you tell me how to get to this street?"

The boy looked at her in disbelief. Was she stupid?

"Are you stupid? You're on this street."

"Oh." She blushed in embarrassment. "My name is Lucy, by the way. What's yours?"

"Sting Eucliffe. You better remember it" he smirked. "Because it'll soon be an honor to know it!" Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okaaaaay. Mr. Conceited."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship.

At least for Lucy. For Sting, it was the start of a first love.

(✿◠‿◠)

_Dear Students and Parents,_

_Due to unfortunate events, the students of Sabertooth High will be attending Fairy Academy for the time being. Students will be living in dorms at the academy to prevent traveling problems._

_Lucky for us, Headmaster Makarov of Fairy Academy has offered half of the Academy and their unused dormitories for the Sabertooth students and staff to use._

_Students will leave on XX of XXXX to the academy. This is only temporary and they will be sent back immediately once the Sabertooth High School is done being rebuilt. If you have any questions, please contact the schools secretary at XXX-XXX-XXXX_

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Jiemma._

All thoughts of Lucy and how she was doing back in her home town (wherever that was, he didn't like to pry into her personal life and neither did she) disappeared from the Eucliffe boy's mind as Rogue read off the letter.

They were currently sitting at a restaurant with their other friends.

"Shit, why do we have to go to that damn school?" Orga growled.

"Wouldn't that be your fault? You're the one who burnt the school down," Minerva glared at the man.

"So? Any school but that school!"

"Ah, he is correct. Attending that school is a disaster waiting" the ever flamboyant Rufus smiled.

"I swear if any of those fairy girls look at me, I'll rip them apart!" Minerva growled.

"Now, now" Sting smirked. "This is our chance to crush the little fairies."

* * *

Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeet! What's going to happen now?

Haha, Sting loves summer cause its bright and hes the light dragon slayer. Get it? Huh? Huh? -nudge nudge-

Okay. It's really hard trying to create a school out of Sabertooth because only, what, 8 members are introduced? Plus, their personalities aren't set so it's all OOC ahiodshashaoudha.

I really like Rufus and his hair, and I think that if he took off his mask, he could be hotter than he already is… yup.

I'm going to try to make Minerva all bitchy bitch but I don't want to make her all brutal and stuff.

ANYWAYS, how did I do? Review!

**WHAT COLOR ARE STINGS EYES? **

In all the photos his eyes are different colors and on FairyTailWiki it doesn't say. It just says his eyes are _slanted. _hsikdhashfvoidhgvdoihfa


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you everyone for the reviews! :D. they made me happy!**

**Am I updating too soon? Lol.**

**Ahhh, did anyone else watch ep.139? omg when oracion seis showed up at the end I was like hsuihfjkoldpdf dying. I love midnight. Hes so cute with his makeup. In the opening when him and lucy passed each other, it was the birth of a new ship. Yep, midnightxlucy now exists to me. And when Dan shows up on Lucy I thought it was the cutest thing ever! I really love Coco too!**

**Anyways, here's a new chapter. I forgot my disclaimer so –drumroll-**

**I do not own fairy tail.**

* * *

_〜(^∇^〜）That Girlo(-`д´- ｡)_

It's the first day of school and Sting couldn't be more bored. He hated the first day of school the most. They sit through a boring orientation, and then go to classes just to hear the rules, rubrics, and requirements.

He hated Fairy Academy even more. It was waaaaay oversized. It was a huge school that had useless buildings. They fit Sabertooth High in it and they still had empty classrooms! Plus the students at Fairy Academy were all loud and bright. They hurt Sting's ears. The only good thing about the academy was the lunch. But during lunch is when both schools have to see each other.

You see, the fairies classes were held in the east building, while Sabertooth classes were held in the west. In the south building were the dorms Sabertooth stayed in and the north building consisted of the gyms, pool, offices, and cafeteria (although in Sting's opinion it was more of a royal dining hall) etc. With this setup, both schools rarely have to interact, except during the lunch time.

Sting and his normal crew sat on the fountain in the middle of the school. Both Fairy and Sabertooth students roamed through the area but they ignored away from each other.

"_As of today, Fairy Academy and Sabertooth High School will live and learn in peace. Those who disobey and cause trouble with each other will face severe punishment." – The Headmasters_

No one dared to go against the headmasters. Both were famous for their ability to make students lives hard. But the two were different in punishment. Jiemma had a "no nonsense" attitude while Makarov was more laid back. Still, punishment from both was enough to scare the students into playing nice.

"Oi, isn't that Dragneel?" Orga sneered. Following his gaze, Sting found the pinkette running while laughing. In his hands was a pink…bento?

"NATSU!" that voice. It couldn't be, could it? It was the voice Sting could recognize anywhere. But why would she be here?

"Come get it Luce!" the loudmouth shouted. As if on cue, the blonde haired girl came into view. She wore the Fairy Academy uniform, her blonde hair in the same pigtails from when they first met.

"Natsu! Give it back! Mira made it for me-UMF!" Lucy tripped over a small rock. Natsu stopped running and walked towards the blonde with a grin.

"Oi, it's the first day of school and you're already falling!" he laughed as she sat up. She glared at him.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" she snapped.

"You didn't want to share!"

"Cause Mira made it for me! If you're hungry, go to the cafeteria!"

"Yeah, yeah" the pink haired boy laughed. He turned around and bent down in front. "Just get on."

Lucy smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her onto his back before the two took off to the north building, laughing.

Sting's eyes did not leave the two once. When she tripped, he wanted to go help her but if his friends saw him helping a fairy, then his reputation would go down. So he forced himself to sit there and watch his rival and the girl he likes have fun with each other. Speaking of which, were they dating? They looked like a couple...

"Hey you! Come here," Sting barked at a boy who wore the Fairy Academy uniform. He had on round glasses and looked timid. He observed Sting's group before walking towards them hesitantly.

"Y-yes?" he squeaked. This group was scary, plus they were from the rival school Sabertooth. The boy was shaking. Did he do something wrong?

"Those two, who are they?" Sting pointed at the backs of the blonde and pinkette. He, of course, knew who they were but he wanted this kid to spill all the information he had on them. His group wasn't surprised at his question. They were all curious of the all star and the blonde's relationship.

The boy sighed in relief. So he wasn't going to get hurt?

"That's Natsu Dragneel and Lucky Lucy!" He smiled slightly. "They're in Fairy Tail."

"Lucky Lucy?" Rufus asked.

"Fairy Tail?" Orga raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk," Minerva rolled her eyes.

"…" Rogue said nothing.

"Explain boy," Sting frowned. The fairy boy nodded.

"Fairy Tail is a group of elite students. It's difficult to get in. Their uniform is slightly different then us regular students. Anyways, you have to be the best at something to get in. Natsu is Fairy Academy's star basketball player and he's really good at other sports. Lucky Lucy is the top student of the academy. She's really smart. Oh! There goes some of the other Fairy Tail students," the boy pointed to a group of students that walked into the yard.

Sting was able to recognize some of them from the competition. Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane Strauss, and Gajeel Redfox. The others Sting didn't know and he didn't care for either.

"Why do you call that girl Lucky Lucy?" Minerva questioned. "Does she sleep around or something? She looks like a damn slut too." Sting glared at the girl but didn't say anything.

"N-no," the boy sweat dropped. "She's called Lucky Lucy because when she's around something lucky always happens! She's really pretty, and a lot of guys fancy her. But I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend. It seems Natsu, Gray, and Loke scare them all off. They're really protective of her…" he drifted off, forgetting the group in front of him.

"You can go now," Sting waved his hand in dismissal. The boy nodded before walking off.

Rogue noticed the blonde sigh in relief before he turned to listen to Orga. So that was the Lucy Sting talked about during the summer? Who would've guessed she went to Fairy Academy.

How interesting.

(。・・)_且且_(ﾟ◇ﾟ；)ノﾞ

"Oh Jiemma, wouldn't it be wonderful if we held a welcome back/get to know each other field trip for our students?" the short old man took a sip of his tea.

"It would be nice if this so-called rivalry turned friendly. Where do you suggest we go, Makarov?" The tall old man asked as he looked down from the balcony of the north building. He observed the lack of socializing between both schools.

"How about the beach? We can see those pretty young girls in their bikinis. Ho ho ho," Makarov blushed. "It will be a 3 day trip, and we can mix students in each room. It'll be fun!"

"Or a disaster" Jiemma sighed. "But we should leave this weekend. Shall we make an announcement?"

"Of course, my dear closet pervert friend!" Makarov laughed.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Lucy sighed as she looked out the empty classroom's window. The sun was already setting and it was near 5 o'clock.

"Ugh! How did I get stuck with filling out this damn attendance sheet?" She threw her hands in the air before resting her head on the desk. "I'll do it at home…" she sighed. Stuffing everything in her backpack she took her leave.

She was used to walking home alone. Everyone had clubs and sports to do. Even though it was the first day of school, the clubs and teams would be preparing for the recruiting week (where the clubs recruit new members before school and during lunch).

The brown eyed girl took out her cell phone to check her messages. Seeing nothing new, especially from a certain blonde, she stuffed it in her bag.

"Natsu's right, I need to stop checking my phone…" she mumbled to herself. She couldn't help it though. Sting had promised he would stay in contact with her but it's been a week since he told her that. Maybe he forgot…

"Lucy!" A girl in Sabertooth High waved to the blonde before racing up to her.

"Yukino!" Lucy gasped as she hugged the girl.

Yukino Aguria. She had short white hair and brown eyes. When Lucy was younger, and until now, Yukino's grandmother would look after her every summer. The old lady raised Lucy's mom and was close to her family. Not wanting the blonde to be alone all summer, since her father works, Yukino's grandma invites her over. Lucy usually goes just to help out the kind old lady, and when Yukino gets the chance, she visits the two.

"I forgot you went here!" Yukino smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't know you went to Sabertooth High," Lucy smiled back. "Are you in a club?" she asked, noticing the box of random items in the other girls hands.

"Oh this? It was in the unused gym so I'm clearing it out for the basketball team!"

"Basketball… Now that I think about it, Natsu said there was a player on your team that was almost as good as him!"

"Oh, you must be talking about-"

"Yukino! What's taking so long?" a deep voice cut her off. Soon, blonde hair jogged up to the two.

"Oh, sorry Sting!" Yukino apologized. But he ignored her once he realized who the white haired girl was talking to. Lucy gave him a light smile.

"Sting! You go to Sabertooth?" She was surprised to see the blonde. Yukino's eyes widened.

Sting knew Lucy? But that means the Captain knew a Fairy… That was taboo in Sabertooth High! It was like an unsaid oath for the captains and their team to not associate with the enemy no matter the status. Yukino wasn't a captain or a leader and she wasn't a part of any sports team so she was allowed to but if people found out Sting talked to Lucy they would definitely not let it go. It was the pride they had for being the best. They wouldn't let some low class loser ruin their rep.

Seeing Yukino's confusion and surprise, Sting cringed. "I don't know what you're talking about. Don't mistake me for your petty friends." He spat. "Let's go" he grabbed Yukino's arm and dragged her off. The look on Lucy's face made his heartbreak.

Seeing the blonde boy walk away, Lucy clutched her bag tighter and spoke softly, hurt in her voice.

"What was that about? Bakaaa…"

* * *

**Oh ho ho, Sting is a meany! He cares about his rep too much, my poor Lucy T_T ****Now what are those old pervy men up to now?**

**Next chapter: All the fairies will be talking! YAY!**

**(⌒_⌒;)**

**laura: Thank you! It's because it's hard not to love Lucy that he loves her (:**

**Otaku'25: Thanks for the review! I hate Minerva, but I like her at the same time :c My feelings are confused. Asuoiaskj. Oh and don't worry. Jealous Sting is sexy Sting! Lots of challenges will be thrown his way (;**

**FairyTailFTW: Thank you! Im glad you like it (:**

**Onefairy: Thank you!**

**altrilast: Omg, I'm so sorry D: you're right he's the white dragon slayer…my bad :c But thank you for the review!**

**alinekiryuu: I love carack pairings too (: thanks!**

**HinaSnowBastia: Thank you!**

**rjanarielle: Oh I know! Sting is fjaojfdoiafs his body is haouhsdf his face is fhudsofhosd haha. I love him! Omg and Rufus, unf. Thank you for the review!**

**Guest: what is your name? D: Sting just hurt Lucy… my poor baby… Thank you (:**

**graymoonprix: thank you!**

**Princess Happy: Thanks! (:**

**GIRL OF PARADISE: So much CAPS! Lol and thank you (:**

**jasmine831: Thank you (: and you are so right! I think his laughing just made him sexier :P**

**HitsuKarin Lurver: Aww thank you (:**

**Joker07: Yes! They meet again haha. Oh don't worry! During their nice little trip to the beach, Rogue will do something craaaaaazyyyyy!**

**Nakao Nakshima: Thanks (: I think his eyes will be known as "his slanty eyes"….yeah, hehe.**

**ayhartloki: Thank you! And I have read it and it happens to be a favorite of mines (:**

**(⌒_⌒;)**

**Phew! I don't know how some people can do it, but replying takes a lot of work o: I'm sorry if there are any mistakes… I'm really bad at editing and revising hehe.**

**I know for sure there will be: Jerza, Gavi, Nalu moments and RoLu moments.**

**I'm not so sure about: NaLi, Gruvia, GraLu moments… I ship these two so hard but I don't want to make this a harem so I'm still unsure…**

**Suggestions?**

**Can you see the emoticons? I know when Im on my ipod i can see them o;**

**Welp! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPOILERALERT.**

**OH HO HO! Have you read the new chapter? –nudge- -nudge- I felt bad for all the diehard NaLu and GraLu fans when they both caught Lucy. It's a fight for her heart!**

**I love the new team! Laxus and Gajeel *drools* and Rogue didn't defend Minerva *squeals***

***sighs* I just hope they'll finally reveal the connection between the dragons, Lucy, and Layla soon! (If any)**

**SPOILERENDS.**

**Okay, so I don't want people to be confused about why Sting was so rude to Lucy. It's because he has a lot of pride and a reputation to live up to! He was the first 1****st**** year to become the basketball captain and he's a main player in many sports. Associating with the enemy, especially Fairy Academy who gave them a run for their money in the sports events is a no no.**

**Just think about what people would say about Sting if they found out he had a soft spot for a fairy.**

**AHHH!**

**Well here's the new chapter(: I actually have the other chapters written, but what kind of person would I be if I uploaded it all at once? Hehe!**

**PS. the italics is a flashback.**

_(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ That girl ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ_

Beach Day1 Part 1

_"Oh it's you again!" At the sound of her voice Sting turned around. He was at the supermarket looking for something to eat for dinner. He didn't expect to run into anyone._

"_Its blondie" he smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes but smiled at him._

"_You're blonde too!"_

"_Point?"_

_She giggled before looking at the box in his hand. "Instant Curry?" she raised an eyebrow._

"_W-what's wrong with that?" he snapped, giving her a half-hearted glare. She just waved her hand in a "yeah, yeah" manner before coming up with an idea._

"_Aha!" she shouted. Sting jumped, surprised at her sudden outburst._

"_What?"_

"_Granny's making curry tonight! Why don't you come have dinner with us?" she clapped her hands, smiling at the boy. He blushed at the sudden invitation._

"_N-no" he mumbled. Dinner with her sounded great, but not when some old lady was present._

"_Oh come on! She makes the best curry, and its way better then eating instant!" she snatched the box out of his hands, placing it back on the shelf. She then grabbed his hand and dragged him with her despite his protests._

"_Granny!" she chimed when they reached the vegetable section. The white hair lady turned and smiled at both blondes. She was a pretty old lady, somewhere in her 50's._

"_Lucy!" she threw what was in her hand in the basket. "Is this your boyfriend?" she asked when she noticed the two hand in hand. The blush on Sting's face from his hand in Lucy's deepened even more._

"_Y-yeah right! Who would date this weirdo?" he put his "too good for thou" act on. Lucy dropped his hand before whipping around._

"_Hey! Just so you know many people want to date me!"_

"_Oh yeah? Who? The boogeyman?" (More like Sting)._

"_Why you! The only girl that would date you has to be blind and deaf!"_

"_Tch, _you _would be the luckiest girl in the world if someone like me asked you out!"_

"_You mean unluckiest."_

"_You two are attracting a lot of attention" the old lady laughed, causing the two to stop._

"_Sorry!" Lucy squeaked. Sting rolled his eyes before taking the basket from the old lady. It looked too heavy for her to be carrying. The blonde girl noticed his actions and gave him a loving smile._

"_How sweet!" the old lady chuckled. "I would be the happiest old woman in the world if you married my dear Lucy" she laughed as she walked off leaving the two dumbfounded._

"_Granny!"_

_｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡_

"_Thank you for the food" Sting said politely to the old lady. They sat at the table while Lucy collected the dishes. He watched her movements as she picked everything up and walked into the kitchen. This didn't go unnoticed by the happy old woman._

"_Oh it's no problem!" the old lady smiled brightly. Once they heard the water running Sting's attention went back the old woman. "She never brings other people over for dinner, so this was nice. Plus you two are fun to watch!" she giggled._

"_Is that so?" Sting raised an eyebrow. He didn't know much about the blonde. Why didn't she bring people over?_

"_Why don't you follow me?" the lady asked. Sting nodded and followed the old lady. She led him down the hallway and stopped at an open room. "Go on in," she held out her hand. Confused, Sting walked into the room._

_It was a plain room. White walls, a small window, a desk on the left and a bed a cross from it. The closet was near the desk._

"_This is Lucy's room. Why don't you relax for a bit?" The old lady smirked before leaving Sting to do whatever. Shrugging, he walked over to her desk where he noticed as pile of papers. It seemed to be a book in progress. He grabbed the stack of papers and plopped himself on the bed to begin reading. He was about 20 pages into it before Lucy came running in._

"_Sting!" she blushed when she saw him reading her novel. "Don't read that!" She quickly made her way to snatch it. He only smirked as he moved his hand out of her reach._

"_Why not? It's interesting!"_

"_Because it's embarrassing" she stopped reaching for it to cover her face. She plopped down next to him. "I'm a horrible writer…"_

"_That's not true" Sting mumbled. It wasn't true. Lucy was an amazing writer as far as Sting could tell. The beginning immediately caught his interest. It was the first time Sting wanted to read in his life. Then again, Lucy had brought a lot of first times for him. Like the first time his heart skipped a beat, and the first time he skipped a meeting with Rogue, the first time he had dinner with someone other than Rogue and the crew, and the first time he wanted to actually read. And in the back of his mind, he wished only Lucy would be the reason why he experienced so many first times._

_ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ_

"So boring~" Minerva yawned as she packed her things. They were in class listening to the teacher explain the field trip they would be going on in a few minutes. The headmasters sent everyone to class that morning so they could keep count of everyone. It was hard when you had two schools put together.

When they were informed of the trip earlier that week, no one was happy. You could see the dread filling the air. Spending 3 nights in a hotel room with the rival school was not something everyone was looking forward too. Even though Sting hated the idea of this trip, he was also looking forward to it. He hoped to see Lucy _alone _so he could explain his actions from the first day. Surely she would understand, right? It would have been so much easier if he could text her, but that damn Orga dropped his phone in soda. Orga seemed to be the cause of many problems…

He was about to ask his brother-like friend if he wanted to bunk with him but noticed he wasn't in his seat. "Where's Rogue?"

Minerva shrugged.

Rufus ignored him and continued flirting with some girl in their class.

Orga was too busy playing with electrical wires. Let's hope he wasn't trying to blow up the classroom.

"He went to the bathroom," Yukino spoke once she realized no one else would answer. Sting just nodded and got up to look for Rogue.

o (◡‿◡✿)

Lucy sighed as Natsu went on and on about how he could beat Gray in a swimming contest. Gray just provoked him even more saying he would win.

"Only a man can win that competition!" Oh, now Elfman's joining in…

"I will definitely win!" Erza joined in, her competitive personality getting the best of her. This caused an abrupt argument within the classroom. Lucy could only sweat drop at her friends.

"Lucy, can you come here?" Nodding, Lucy walked to her teacher's desk.

"Yes Macao-sensei?" She asked the blue hair teacher.

"Can you take this to the West building and hand it to Lance-sensei? He's in room 2S-4. We'll be at the buses when you're done so just go straight there" His cheerful voice filled the air. Lucy sighed before taking the two boxes. She could just barely see over them. "Thanks Lucy! Don't trip!"

Ignoring the man's comment, the blonde made her way to the west building. Even though she could barely see, she knew her way around. Macao had sent her to see Lance the other day and she was able to remember the way there pretty easily.

Once in the building, she climbed the stairs to the second floor. She was pretty nervous. When she delivered something last time the building was empty so she didn't run into any students. She learned of Sabertooth's hate for Fairy Academy when they tied in the Games last year. It seemed Sabertooth held a lot of pride and tying was not good for their rep. That must have been why Sting was so hostile towards her. But why wasn't Yukino?

"!" She was forced out of her thoughts when she slipped on a piece of paper causing her to fall back. She closed her eyes as she waited for the impact. It would cause a huge concussion or even death with how far up she was on the stairs but it never came.

She felt a hand on her wrist and it carefully pulled her forward until she was balanced.

"Are you okay?" a male voice. The blonde slowly opened her eyes. Brown met a beautiful shade of red. The boy who saved her was handsome. He had black messy hair that almost reached his shoulders. His face was calm and she couldn't help but notice how nicely shaped it was.

His gaze never left her face as he waited for an answer. Snapping out of her trance she slowly nodded. When he sighed in relief he walked past her to pick up the fallen boxes.

"Y-you don't have to!" Lucy squeaked out when the boy lifted the boxes. He ignored her and walked up the steps, stopping next to her.

"Where to?" he asked, staring at her. The blonde blushed before taking the top box. He didn't say anything about her actions and patiently waited for an answer.

"Class 2S-4" she gave him a smile. "My name is Lucy!"

"Rogue." He started walking at a comfortable pace so Lucy was able to keep up.

"Ah, thank you for saving me…" she grinned. He only nodded in response. They walked in an awkward silence until Lucy couldn't take it. "So, what's Sabertooth like?"

Rogue shrugged. "It's just school. Nothing special."

"Is it fun though?"

"Not really"

"Is that so?" Rogue just nodded and Lucy sighed. It was silent again.

"What about here?" this time it was Rogue who broke it. Lucy smiled to herself, happy that her savior didn't mind talking to her.

"Every day is a blast. I love it here." She smiled. "The teachers are weird and the headmasters a pervert. The students are really tiring to be around. They're loud and they don't care what anyone thinks. But they care for everyone and they let others in with open arms."

"Really?" Rogue asked, curious to why this girl thought so fondly of them.

"Yep! I moved here a little over two years ago… I went to an all girls school but I didn't have many friends. Nobody liked me. I can't help that I'm smart and gorgeous" Rogue nearly sweat dropped at the girl's sudden arrogance. "I begged my dad to transfer me out. Finally, I transferred to Fairy Middle School." Lucy didn't notice they stopped in front of the classroom and Rogue was now staring intensely at her.

"The people were friendly, but I felt out of place. Everyone grew up with each other so I was just the new kid. But they all opened their arms to me and I felt like I had been there growing up with everyone too. They made me happy." She blushed again when she noticed they had stopped and he was staring at her. "A-ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that!"

"It's okay. I like hearing you talk…" Rogue gave her a charming smile. Lucy's blush deepened and she swore he could hear her heart beat fast and loud. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when the door opened.

"Oi" Sting frowned at the two. Lucy blushing and Rogue smiling did not sit well in his book. Ignoring the red blonde, he looked at Rogue, whose smile disappeared. "I thought you were going to the bathroom." Lucy shifted awkwardly. Sting was the last person she wanted to see.

"Something happened on my way back," Rogue stated as if it was obvious.

"Um, he was just helping me…" Lucy jumped in. Sting shot her a glare and she flinched. "I had to bring these boxes here so he was helping me carry them" she continued. Sting's glare softened and he carefully took the box out of her hands.

"Whatever" he said before turning around and headed into the classroom. Rogue looked at Lucy.

"I'll see you around, Lucy" he smiled again before walking in the class as well. Lucy blushed, her heart racing.

"What's wrong with me?" she mumbled before making her way to the buses. Once she got there she walked up to the scarlet haired girl.

"Ah, Lucy! I have your stuff right here" Erza smile and handed her the black suitcase.

"Minna!" The headmaster caught their attention. "While we wait for Sabertooth I want everyone to pair up. Who you pair up with will be your roommate for the trip. Once everyone picks, you will then get a random number and that number will be your room! Don't forget Sabertooth will also be doing the same, so you guys will share rooms with whoever picks the same number!" complaints could be heard all over but Makarov ignored them. "Pair up! Macao-Sensei and Gildarts-Sensei will be around to write down the pairs and their numbers!" Makarov shouted happily.

Erza and Lucy looked at each other, pairing up without saying a word, only smiling.

_With Natsu_

"Oi, ice cube! What's wrong couldn't find a partner?" Natsu laughed as he walked up to Gray, who was standing alone.

"Shut up ash brain. I already have a partner" the dark hair boy glared.

"Who would pair up with you bastard?" Natsu glared back.

"What did you say dumbass?"

"You heard me popsicle!"

"Stupid!"

"Pervert!"

"Ah, Gray and Natsu. Who would have thought you two would pair up? Your number is 210" Gildarts walked off before they could reply.

"I was supposed to bunk with Loke…"

"I told Jellal I would bunk with him…" The two snapped their heads towards each other.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"DON'T COPY ME!"

_With Loke_

"Those idiots" Loke ran a hand through his strawberry blonde hair. "You don't mind pairing up, do you?"

"We have no choice" Jellal sighed.

_With Elfman_

"Only a man can bunk with a man!"

"Shut the hell up" Gajeel face palmed. How did he get stuck with this guy? Where was Laxus when he needed him?

_With Lisanna_

"I'm going to be Levi's roommate" Lisanna told the older Strauss.

"_What?" _Mirajane snapped her head back and gave the girl a glare.

"N-nothing!"

"Okay!" Mirajane shouted cheerfully. Lisanna scooted back in fear.

_With Levi_

"Poor Lisanna" Levi sweat dropped. "Will you be my roommate?"

"As long as I can sneak in my booze" Cana shrugged. Levi sweat dropped.

_With Minerva inside the classroom_

"Oi, Yukino. Pair up with me" she glared at the poor girl.

"Okay" Yukino mumbled in fear.

_With Rufus_

"I hope you don't mind me bringing girls in the room" Rufus smiled.

"I hope you don't mind me watching" Orga smirked.

_With Sting_

"Why are you mad?" Rogue raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I'm not!" Sting snapped. He wasn't mad, he was angry! But at no one in particular. Well maybe at the blonde hair beauty. It was just jealousy after all. Why did she have to look so damn good with other guys?

"Ah, you two have room 210" Lance told the two before walking off.

* * *

**I'm trying to figure out a way to slip all the exceeds in here. At first I was going to make them teachers but then I was like naaaaah. **

**Before people go "why does Sting care about his rep but Rogue doesn't?" Rogue doesn't seem to care about what other people think.**

**I decided not reply to reviews. Sorry! It takes so loooooooong! Maybe I'll just PM you guys? Thanks for the reviews anyways!**

**Now that I'm done uploading, I will sit and wait for the new episode! I wonder about Angel though. Without Aries and Gemini, what kind of mage is she?**

**o (◡‿◡✿)**

**What will happen when they arrive at the beach/resort place? Will Lucy be understanding? Why does Rogue make her heart go doki doki?**

**Sting has to step up his game and through his pride aside to capture thy fair maidens heart!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! So soon? Yep! Like I said before, I have them written out, I just need to choose when I feel like uploading them hehe.**

**I guess I just upload the after I get a certain amount of reviews… I'm so used to getting like 5 reviews for one chapter, that all these reviews just make me happy and wish to upload quicker!**

**Im really sorry if people are OOC, Im trying hard~**

**Another long chapter uploaded! At least it feels long with how many pages it took up and how long it took to right haha. Finally part 2 of 3!**

**PS italics are flashbacks.**

* * *

_（ー△ー；） That Girl （ー△ー；）_

Beach Day 1 Part 2

"Uwah!" Lucy exclaimed as she looked out the bus window. The sparkling blue ocean zoomed by. The white sand could be seen clearly. The skys were blue with very few clouds. It looked like something you see in movies. "It's so pretty!"

"I heard this beach has a small shop that makes delicious cheesecake. Shall we check it out when we get the chance?" Erza's voice was filled with excitement. Lucy sweat dropped. She could never understand why the girl was so obsessed with the sweet cake, but she assumed it Jellal had to be the reason.

"Why don't you ask Jellal?" Mira jumped up, peering at the two behind her. "I'm sure he would love to go with you! RIGHT JELLAL!" She shouted to the back of the bus where Jellal sat with Natsu.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow. Erza blushed, her face almost as red as her hair.

"Mira" she growled. But the matchmaker girl ignored her.

"We were just saying how nice it would be if you took Erza to go eat cheesecake! You know, since she loves it so much and there's a shop out her that is rumored to make the best cheesecake, you wouldn't mind taking her?" Mira smiled sweetly at the unsuspecting boy.

"Sure, I'll take you!" Erza jumped. When had Jellal walked up to her seat? He was smiled at the scarlet hair girl.

"O-okay" she squeaked out, blushing even more.

"Okay! Let's meet up at 6 and we'll go" giving her one last smile, Jellal went back to his seat.

"Mira, Lucy" she hissed, giving off a menacing vibe. Lucy shrunk in fear while Mira smiled brightly.

"I'm too young to die!" Lucy thought. "It's Mira's fault!" May the lord have mercy on the blonde.

"What do I wear?~" Erza finally let out. The menacing vibe was gone. Lucy had to blink twice. "I-it's not like I want to dress up for him or anything. I-I just want to see what the big deal about dressing up for the guy you like. N-not that I like him!"

Mira laughed. "Don't worry! We'll help you!"

"She's right! Leave it to us!" Lucy grinned. She was jumping in excitement now. She always wanted to dress up the scarlet hair girl.

"We'll be there in 20 more minutes!" Macao shouted. Mira turned around, happy that she got her friend time with the guy she liked. Erza pulled out a pamphlet about the hotel and beach. Lucy slumped back and stared out the window.

"I have a good feeling about this trip…" she smiled to herself.

｡◕‿◕｡

"_Nani? You're sick!" Lucy shouted into her phone. "Hold on!" she quickly shut her cell before grabbing her purse and shoes. "Granny! I'm going to go see Sting!" she shouted as she walked out._

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"_

_Ignoring the old lady's comment and giggles, the blonde made her way to the convenient store._

_｡◕‿◕｡  
_

_DING DING DING_

_Sting slowly got up from his bed._

_DING DING DING_

"_Who the fuck is here?" he mumbled as he dragged his feet across the floor._

_DING DING DING DING DING DING DI-_

_He swung the door opened to see Lucy repeatedly pressing the doorbell to his apartment. She had a worried look on her face as she pressed the button._

"_Sting!" she pulled him into a hug when he opened the door. He was surprised to see her. When she called, he didn't expect her to come to his home. Speaking of which, how did she find his house?_

_As if reading his mind, "I asked around town where you lived. Apparently you're well known" she said as she pushed herself past him, making her way in uninvited. _

"_What are you doing here?" the boy finally asked. He coughed a bit before closing the door. His apartment was pretty normal. A TV, a couch across from it, and a hallway that led to his bathroom and room, and a door that led to a small kitchen._

"_You said you were sick so I came to take care of you!" she grinned as she set down a plastic bag (he didn't notice she had it) on his coffee table._

"_You don't have to" Sting plopped down on his couch, resting his head in his hand that was propped up on the chairs arm. Lucy put her hands on her hips._

"_But I want to! Besides, I wanted to hang out today anyways. So this will make up for it." She sighed when Sting didn't reply. She went into the plastic bag, taking out ingredients. "I'm going to make you something to eat so you can take medicine and rest okay?" Not waiting for a reply, she made her way into the kitchen. _

_Sting let out a smile. That girl. He wasn't sure of it before, but he was sure of it now. He truly liked the loud, clumsy Lucy._

_But thinking about it made his head hurt, so he just turned the TV on. It was on some idol show. Not really having the strength to turn it, he just left it there as he waited for Lucy to finish._

"_I'm done!~" the blonde said in a sing song voice as she came out. She handed him a bowl of soup before she sat on the floor in front of him._

"_You made this?" he raised an eyebrow, his voice hoarse. Lucy frowned._

"_You think I can't cook?" she glared but her glare softened when she saw Sting eat the beef soup. "How is it?"_

"_It's okay" he would never admit he thought it was delicious no matter how sick he was. Lucy grinned._

"_Do you live alone? I noticed you don't have much stuff?"_

_Sting stiffened at the question but continued eating. "Aa."_

"_Where are your parents?" Sting froze now. Lucy noticed this and continued, "You don't have to tell me… I was just curio- a cat!" she took notice of a brown and red bundle on the other side of the couch. The bundle stirred at the noise, slowly getting up and making its way over to Sting, curling against his leg. "It's red" she cooed as she reached to stroke its fur._

_Sting stared at the girl. Just a second ago she was asking about his parents, but now she's playing with his cat?_

"_His name's Lector" he coughed out, eating again. Lucy smiled._

"_Lector, huh? My friend has a cat. He's oddly blue and his name's Happy. Whenever I go over to his house, I swear that damn cat is mocking me" she laughed. "If he could talk, I bet he would tease me all the time… If Lector could talk I bet he would say 'Sting is the best! No one can love Sting as much as me!'"_

_Sting chuckled. "Is that so?" he looked at the purring cat near his leg, oblivious to the blush on Lucy's face._

"_What did I just say?" she mentally slapped herself. "Why did I say that? What does it mean?" she thought. "I just met the cat! There's no way I can tell how much he likes Sting! My heart… it's beating so fast. What does it mean?"_

"_I had Lector ever since I was young," Lucy looked up to see Sting smiling softly at the cat. It was a look she hadn't seen before. "My father walked out on me and my mom when I was six. My mother died a few years after. The day she died I found a box that had to kittens in there. Lector was one, the other cat I gave to my childhood friend. I lived alone in this apartment with Lector ever since… But don't worry about it. I don-" he was cut off when he looked at Lucy. She had tears going down her cheeks. "H-hey!" he panicked. He didn't know how to deal with crying girls._

"_You've been alone for so long" she wailed. "You had to eat alone and do everything by yourself!"_

"_N-no" he sweat dropped. He was too sick to be dealing with a crying girl. "It's not like that" Lucy calmed down a bit. "I have friends who care for me…" he cringed. The only one who truly cared for him was probably Rogue._

"_Okay" Lucy sniffed. She stuck out her pinky in front of him, catching him by surprise._

"_W-wah?"_

"_I promise to never leave you! We'll be friends no matter what," she smiled. Sting sighed, shaking his head."And whenever you feel lonely, just come over to Granny's!"_

"_Right," he wrapped his pinky around hers. Lucy smiled._

"_Now take your medicine and rest!" she got up and grabbed the empty bowl, heading into the empty kitchen._

_She would never let Sting feel lonely again._

_｡◕‿◕｡  
_

"I'm doing a bad job as his friend, huh?" she thought to herself.

"LUCY!" she jumped. In front of her stood her friends with worried looks.

"Are you okay Luce? Are you sick?" Natsu asked, pressing his hand to her forehead.

"I-I'm fine" she stuttered.

"Are you sure? We've been calling you for the past 10 minutes…" Gray shot her a worried look.

"Do you need me to carry you Princess?" the strawberry blonde playboy asked.

"I'm fine guys, really" she gave the boys a smile. The three looked at each other uneasily before nodding.

"If you need anything Luce, just tell us!" the pink hair boy shouted. Lucy laughed.

"Shut up Natsu! You're too loud!" Gray glared.

"What did you say, ice freak?"

"Let's calm down now" Loke sighed.

"SHUT UP LOKE!"

"DON'T COPY ME!"

"Lucy" she turned to her right to see Erza staring at her intensely. "If anything's wrong you can tell me."

"I know Erza" the two stood up. "I was just remembering something, that's all."

"Is it your father?" concern filled the red hair girl's voice.

"No, it was just something that happened over the summer" Lucy reassured her. They walked into the hotel, leaving the oblivious trio to fight in the bus.

"Oh, while you were away?" Erza smirked, knowing all about the mysterious boy Lucy befriended.

"So, what are we doing today?" Lucy quickly asked, before Erza could push the subject.

"Today's a free day. We have to go unpack first, but after we can do whatever we want. I don't know what the headmasters are planning" the two got into an empty elevator. Erza pressed the number five.

"The boys have the 2nd and 3rd floor, while the girls get the fifth and sixth floor," Erza explained. "I think it's so no one tries to do anything funny." Lucy laughed.

"It's for the best! Especially when we have someone like Loke on the trip" she giggled. Erza smiled. The doors opened slowly on the second floor and two figures walked in,empty handed. Lucy immediately recognized them.

"Hello" Rogue gave Lucy a polite smile.

"Hey," she smiled back.

"Tsk" Sting rolled his eyes as he pressed the 3rd floor.

Lucy stood there awkwardly, her fingers toying with her luggage. The blonde boy stuffed his hands in his pocket. Rogue just stood there, looking forward. Erza stared at the three.

When the bell chimed, the two Sabertooth students took their leave. However, Sting slipped a piece of paper into Lucy's hand, which did not go unnoticed by the long hair girl. Hm, she would have to ask Lucy about that.

"Yukino, unpack my stuff!" Minerva growled at her roommate. Yukino quickly shuffled to her luggage. "Do it carefully!" she snapped.

"Hiya! We're your roommates!" a cheery voice called out as the room door opened.

"Lucy!" Yukino brightened up but continued unpacking when Minerva glared at her.

"Erza Scarlet and Lucky Lucy, eh?" Minerva smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well this is great."

"Minerva" Erza glared. They knew each other pretty well. They competed against each other during the sports competition. Both participated in many of the sports against each other but they had a one on one in the judo contest. Erza won by a few points, leaving Minerva to hold a grudge against the girl. Though Erza won, she was not able to stop herself from disliking the Sabertooth girl.

"You can cut the tension in here with a knife" Yukino sweated.

(｡ ‿ ｡)

"Sting eh?" Natsu smirked as himself, Sting, Rogue, Gray, Gajeel, and Rufus, stood in front of the beach volleyball net. "I was wondering when I would get to see those slanty eyes of yours again!"

"What did you say?" an anger tick appeared on the blonde. "Do you want to fight SLANTY EYES?"

"As if I would lose to you blondie! Besides we were here first!" Natsu growled, squeezing the volleyball in his hands.

"We were here first Pinky!"

"No we were!"

"We were!"

Rufus, Rogue, Gray, and Gajeel stepped away from the heated all stars.

"Let's have a round for this court!"

"Fine 3 on 3 Pinky! But don't go crying when we win!"

"Gray! Gajeel! Let's do this!" Natsu shouted, taking the side facing away from the sun. The other two sweatdropped.

"Man, does he have to drag us into this?" Gray mumbled.

"Let's get this over with" Gajeel growled as he threw off his shirt. Somewhere far away, Levi notices this and nearly faints at how muscular the scary man was.

"Rufus! Rogue!" Sting shouted, taking his place on the opposite side. "We're not going to lose to these fairy boys!"

"Right!" Rufus grinned throwing his shirt off as well.

"…" Rogue sighed, following Rufus and taking off his shirt. Once Natsu and Sting removed their shirts, girls began to flock around.

"Our serve," Sting snatched the ball before tossing it to Rufus to serve. They all glared at their opponents.

"Hear it goes," Rufus smirked. He threw the ball in the air, smacking it at the highest point.

"Got it!" Gray shouted as he dove to bump the ball.

"It's mine!" Gajeel let out as he set it close to the net.

"FIRE DRAGON SPIKE!" Natsu shouted as he jumped into the air, slamming the volleyball across the net.

"Eek!" Rufus squeaked as the ball landed right in front of him, at immense speed, spinning a hole in the sand.

The viewers gawked. Sting's eyes were wide, but only for a split second.

"So they wanted to play like that eh?" Sting smirked. He wouldn't have to hold back.

Lucy watched the game from the ocean. She was currently floating in a doughnut, since she didn't know how to swim. It wasn't like she didn't want to learn, but the person who tried to teach her was slightly insane. Her name was Aquarius and when Lucy was younger, she would nearly kill the girl in trying to teach her how to swim.

When Lucy became a first year, she didn't expect to see Aquarius as a gym teacher. When Aquarius gave her a scary smirk, the blonde knew her PE life was ruined.

Lucy shivered at the thought of the crazy teacher. She focused on the game instead.

"FIRE DRAGON BUMP!" Natsu would shout out.

"I got it" Rogue set.

"WHITE SPIKE!" Sting would then spike the ball. Lucy giggled at the blonde and the pinkette. They were so much alike, yet they were different in Lucy's eyes.

The water under her shifted. Lucy's eyes widen, she didn't know she floated so far away from the shore. Her eyes widened even more when she felt something pull her back. A wave. She was going to get lost in a wave!

"LUCY!" Wendy, a first year shouted in fear. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel paused, not even noticing the ball that bounced off the pink hair boy's head.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he saw the wave. "LUCY!"

"LUCY!" Gray shouted, he took off running to the water, Natsu following behind.

"Stupid bunny girl." Gajeel hissed. "If you know you can't swim, don't go in the water!" Gajeel took off as well. Sting's eyes widened. Lucy couldn't swim? He panicked.

No. Lucy has to be able to swim! When that wave falls, she won't be able to swim back up! She won't survive! And they were too away from the ocean. The wave would already collapse before they even got there! She would be impossible to find!

Sting ran. He ran as fast as he could. The students nearby. He hated them all right now. Why weren't they running in to grab her? Why were they waiting for another person to go? They were closer! But they stood, watching, some with fear in their eyes for they knew Lucy couldn't swim. Lucy… he wanted to scream for her, but he focused on getting to the water first.

Before he knew it, black raced by him and easily passed Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel.

Rogue. Only Rogue was that fast. Rogue was the fastest in all of Fiore.

"KYA!"

"LUCY!" Gray and Natsu shouted as the wave collapsed. Already in the water, Rogue dove in to save the blonde.

It felt like hours to all the blondes close friends. Just how long had she been underwater?

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted as the blonde came into view. Her arm was slung over Rogue's shoulder as he supported her. Her other hand covered her face as she sobbed. When the fairies ran up to the two Lucy slumped into the sand.

"Thank you…" she sobbed. "Thank you so much" her voice was shaky. Rogue looked down, giving her a reassuring smile before walking away, not wanting to be stuck in the crowd.

"I'm sorry guys!" she cried. "I shouldn't have been in the water" Natsu didn't say anything; he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's okay Luce," Gray put a hand on her head. "As long as you're safe." Lucy wiped away her tears and looked up, her eyes meeting Sting's. He tore away his gaze quickly, but there was something in them that Lucy could barely make out. Pain. Regret. Loneliness.

Sting's heart almost stopped. He should have been happy that Rogue saved his dream girl, but he wasn't. If only he was faster. If only he was stronger. If only he knew she couldn't swim. If only he paid more attention to her. Maybe it was time to throw away his pride. If it was for her, he could do it.

_Right?_

* * *

**And now we wait for part 3 of beach day 1 ! WOOOO!**

**Don't worry, after the last part of day 1, the next 2 days won't take 3 chapters up each LOL. They'll be short-ish? Normal length hehe. Wasn't that just cute? Rogue saved her life again.**

**LUCY LUCY LUCY! Gah, I just love when Natsu and Gray yell her name! That's why they didn't do much lol**

**Don't ask why Natsu and Gray barely met Sting and Rogue on the beach. By the time Natsu and Gray got to their rooms, Sting and Rogue were on the 3rd floor.**

** (｡ ‿ ｡)  
**

_**Will Sting be able to throw his pride away for Lucy? What was that paper Sting slipped in her hand? What will he think of Rogue?**_

**Was it cute at the parts that are suppose to be cute? I'm more of a serious writer so writing cute things are hard for me :l**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Minna! New chapter up 7/23 (: !**

**Last night I stayed up watching Rags, (the Nick movie) and I loved it! Especially Max Schneider's character! In my head I totally placed Fairy Tale as the cast hehe. I could see Natsu being Charlie and Lucy being Kadee :o. ANYWAYS I love Max Schneider's voice. If you don't know who he is...YOUTUBE! :DD**

**So if you reviewed last chapter, check your P.M! I replied to them c:**

**BRACE YOURSELFS FOR OOC STING YO. **

* * *

_｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ That Girl (ノД`)・゜・。_

Beach Day1 Final Part

With her near drowning experience thrown behind her, Lucy sat in the dining hall of the hotel watching how lively the students of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were.

Gray and Natsu stuck beside her for the first hour of dinner, but after telling them she was fine, they went off to have an eating contest. Loke came around, checking up on her. He had been absent from all the commotion, flirting with the school nurse Aries. Gajeel and Levi also came to see talk to her. Gajeel called her stupid and bonked her head and Levi scolded him, apologizing for his rudeness. Of course that was just Gajeel's way of showing he cared.

Erza cancelled her meeting with Jellal after hearing what had happened. Lucy sent her many apologies. The Strauss siblings, mainly Mirajane, had made a juice that would help Lucy's itchy throat (from swallowing salt water). Cana offered booze to wash away the experience but Lucy politely rejected her offer. Laxus and his crew nodded her way before doing whatever they were doing. A few of her other classmates came and asked her if she was okay.

Even Juvia came up to her, crying and saying "If Juvia knew Juvia would have saved you right away, because Juvia is the fastest swimmer." Lucy just smiled and thanked the girl.

The blonde really just wanted to talk Rogue and Sting. Of course just to thank Rogue even more, and talk about the note Sting had slipped her. But the two sat with their group, Sting talking animatedly to Orga who laughed at whatever the blonde had said. Feeling someone staring at him, Sting's eyes flickered towards the blonde but her chocolate brown eyes were scanning the dining hall.

"MINERVA!" Cana stood on the table. The dark hair girl raised an eyebrow, rising from her seat.

"You need something?" She spat angrily. Cana only smirked at the Sabertooth beauty.

"I challenge you! To a drinking contest!" As if on cue, the room burst into cheers (some happy to see two beautiful girls getting drunk and some happy that a few upper classmen snuck in alcohol). No one knew where the teachers, headmasters, and hotel workers where, but it's not like they cared either.

"Alright," Minerva smirked. She wasn't one to back out from a challenge. "But don't blame me if your ass passes out."

"AWWWW YEEEAAAH!" people shouted. Lucy noticed Bixlow talking to a Sabertooth student.

"Let's collect bets" the upperclassman laughed. The Sabertooth student smirked.

"Of course" he agreed.

Lucy felt the corner of her lips lift. This drinking contest was, in a way, bringing the two schools closer.

"You got this Cana!" Natsu laughed. "WE NEVER LOSE!" he shouted, now standing on a chair.

"Shut up!"

"Who said that?" Natsu hissed as he looked down in the crowd. He spotted Gray watching the two girls and jumped on his back. "Gray you bastard! I know that was you!"

"What the hell are you talking about flame brain?" Gray shouted as he struggled to get the pink hair boy off of his back.

Lucy smiled at how crazy everyone became. She looked at her best friend arguing with Gray before she slipped out of the dining hall. Though she loved the cheering, she wanted to be somewhere quiet.

She made her way out of the hotel and down the stone steps onto the sand. The sun barely peaked out, leaving the skies red, slowly fading into the black starry sky. She sat down, hugging her knees, not too far from the water, but not close to it either. She loved how the wind was cold (she was also glad she wore a sweater) against her face.

It was so beautiful outside. She loved times like these, where you could take time to appreciate the beauty of things.

"How are you feeling?" a rough voice came from behind her. Lucy smiled to herself, already knowing who it was.

"I'm fine. Do you need something?" She stared up ahead, looking where the sun just was. From the corner of her eye she saw the boy sit down.

"Just, ya'know…" He trailed off. "About that one day…" Lucy rested her head on her knees, giving a small smile.

"I know. It was in your note." She said softly. She stared into the ocean, neither of them saying anything.

_I'm sorry. Let's meet?_

That was all the note had said. Four words.

"You know I'm not good at this," frustration in the boy's voice. Lucy turned her head, her cheek now resting on her knees instead.

"Sting, it's fine…" she sighed. They were oblivious to the person that observed the two.

"It's not fine!" He snapped. "I hurt you, so I'm…" he paused. "I'm… I'm s- s- sssss s-FUCK!" He was so frustrated. It was easy apologizing on paper, but in person… Gah! He never apologized to anyone! Except Lector…but Lector's a cat! He was too proud, too cocky to apologize to people. He usually didn't even care if he hurt their feelings. But Lucy was different. He wanted her to know he was truly sorry for being a douche the pass week.

"Aha!" Lucy laughed at how hard the blonde boy was struggling. She couldn't hold it in. She knew how cocky he was. During the summer when he bumped into people, he would keep walking, his head held high. Lucy would always apologize to the person for him because he would refuse to.

"S-SHUT UP!" He shouted at her, but this caused Lucy to laugh even harder. She clutched her stomach as she rolled in the sand.

"Don't laugh at me" he groaned.

"Okay, okay" she said in between giggles as she sat back up. "It's just –laugh- so cute –laugh- how hard –laugh-you're trying" she laughed again. An anger tick appeared on Sting's forehead and he smacked the back of the girl's head.

"Ow!"

"I'm trying to be serious here!" Sting half heartedly glared. Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, yeah" she waved him off. She was happy right now. Just sitting with her friend, having a normal conversation like they did nearly a month ago was enough for her.

"Sorry though" he mumbled. Lucy put her hand next to her ear.

"What was that? Did I just here the Great Sting apologizing?" she teased. "What has the world come to?" She laughed while Sting mumbled something about an annoying girl (which Lucy knew was her, but happily ignored it).

Sting sighed, knowing this girl would just keep teasing him. "I really want to become friends again." Lucy sighed in content as she lay in the sand, spreading her arms out.

"When did we ever stop being friends?"

"You're not mad?" Sting mumbled in surprise.

"Of course not," Lucy chuckled. "It hurt when you completely stomped on our friendship and ignored me," Sting flinched. "But when I heard about the unhealthy rivalry towards Fairy Academy, and I already knew how much of a cocky bastard you were, I understood." Sting smiled, not that Lucy could see. He lied down next to her and stared at the stars.

"Thanks" but it went unheard by the blonde girl.

"I want you to make a promise," Lucy hit his arm and pointed to the sky. "See that star," Sting nodded; it was the brightest star in the sky. "That star will be your witness!"

"What is it?" amusement played in his voice.

"Promise me," her voice suddenly serious. "Promise me you won't do that again… that, no matter what, you'll treat me as a friend."

Sting inwardly cringed. What if he wanted to treat her as more than a friend?

"I promise" he whispered, despite the fact his heart was racing and hurting at the same time. The two laid in silence, the only sound was the water splashing.

"Lucy!" a familiar voice shouted questioningly. The two blondes quickly jumped up, putting a safe distance away from each other.

A figure slowly emerged into the sand.

"Lucy?" Erza almost choked when she saw who the blonde was with.

"Hey Erza," Lucy smiled awkwardly. The red head gave her a stare that meant 'you better explain'.

"It's time to go in," Erza glanced at Sting. "I think your friend Rogue is looking for you." Sting nodded before turning to Lucy.

"Good night" he said quietly before leaving the two girls alone. The silence was awkward and Lucy couldn't take it.

"Lucy," Erza spoke to her with the voice she used when she was worried. Lucy loved it. Erza acted like such an older sister sometimes. "Sting… he takes this whole school rival thing serious. I would like for you to explain what's going on, but for now let's head inside."

Lucy frowned slightly but nodded anyways. Why did Sting take it seriously? She would have to ask him later on…

The two girls headed inside unaware of the figure hiding in the shadows. The mysterious person frowned before making their way inside as well.

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Sting found Rogue in the dining hall helping Rufus lift a drunken Orga. Noticing his friend, Rogue dropped the heavy man (not caring he had fallen on Rufus in a rather…compromising position) and walked over to the blonde.

"Are you ready?" he asked, not bothering to question where Sting went. He had seen the blonde girl slip out of the dining hall, so he had a sense as to where his best friend went. Sting nodded and the duo headed to the second floor.

The door to 210 was cracked open, letting the boys know their roommates where inside. Sting didn't expect much when he opened the door. He expected the roommates to be annoying (seeing as they were fairies). He expected them to have a sense in humanity. He expected them to be rather normal like that kid he bullied on the first day of school. He expected to be able to come back and just sleep after the long day of dealing with that damned Natsu and having to worry about Lucy.

He didn't expect to be greeted with a pillow to the face.

"Hah! I told you they would fall for it Gray!" The annoying voice shouted in triumph. Once the pillow fell, the boy stopped laughing. "YOU!"

"PINKY!" Sting growled. NOOOOOO. He had to deal with that idiot all day today, and now he has to deal with him again? And for 3 nights!

Ignoring the argument that was starting, Rogue stepped in and walked over to his bed. He looked across the room over at Gray who was already half naked and ready to sleep. The two had a silent understanding, in which they switched off the lights, leaving the two loud mouths to bicker in the pitch black.

┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

"So who won the contest?" Lucy asked as she sat on her bed. Since it was only her and Erza in the room, they had to wait up until their room buddies came in. Lucy was relieved when they were alone and their suitcases were intact. She was a little hesitant to leave her things in the room with Minerva. She felt uneasy with that girl…

"Laxus had to stop it… Headmaster Makarov was coming to check on everyone and Laxus didn't want us to get busted" Erza smiled.

"That's the student body President for ya!" Lucy giggled. "He's big and scary but cares for the school and its students."

"That didn't stop everyone from drinking as soon as the headmaster left though" Erza laughed. Lucy laughed with her, but it died down. Not a second later, Yukino and Minerva walked in. Yukino was frowning, and Minerva was obviously pissed off.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder what had happened to between the two girls…

"Are you guys okay?" She asked. Yukino just gave her a reassuring smile.

"Stay out of our fucking business!" Minerva snapped and glared at the blonde. Lucy frowned and was about to say something but Erza beat her too it.

"Don't talk to her like that. She was just worried" she glared. Minerva aimed her glare at Erza.

"And I told her to stay out of our business!" venom was in her voice. Erza got up from her bed.

"If you keep talking like that to my friend, I won't hesitate to kick your ass" Oh, if looks could kill, a whole town would be massacred right now.

"Tch, whatever" Minerva frowned and jumped into her bed.

"Tsk." Erza turned and got in her bed as well. She shut off the light leaving them in darkness, silence, and tension.

Lucy shifted and frowned. Where they like this last year as well? She hadn't gone to the sports competition/games last year, so this was her first time meeting the Sabertooth student. By the time everyone got back she was already on her way to Granny's. The only thing she knew about it was when Natsu called her to tell her the two schools had tied.

She sighed. She wanted to get some sleep but so many things were running through her mind. Tonight would just be a sleepless night for her.

* * *

**AHH it's over! Day 1 is finally over! :D FINALLY! Phew, Minerva is Cray-aye-aye-zay! But she is pretty…**

**Oh we have a special guest! (◕〝◕)**

**Somerandomfortuneteller: In the future (meaning next chapter)... –looks into a clear glass ball- I predict boys…being sneaky…girls fighting… finding treasure… angry St-**

**WOAH WOAH WOAH, before this random guests spills too much, how about we end this here?**

_**Who was the person in hiding? What happened between Yukino and Minerva? Just how will the tension between the four female roommates disappear?**_

_**What did the fortune teller mean by all that random stuff?**_

**CHECK YOUR P.M GUYS! :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Updated! Prepare for a long 3 thousand something worded chapter!**

**Quick warning! I was listening to a lot of party music when writing this… it was fun for me to write it but it may not be as fun as I think it is xD.**

**Prepare for lots of fun and lots of drama coming up! Now READ IT! :D.**

* * *

_ヾ(´･ω･｀) That Girl ヾ(´･ω･｀)_

Beach Day 2

"Levi McGarden. Sting Eucliffe. Rufus Lohr. Lucky Lucy. Gajeel Redfox."

All five were stuck in a group together. To Lucy, the group wasn't a bad combination. She got along with all of them pretty well, except Rufus who she would barely meet.

For today, everyone was put into groups of five. Each group was given a sheet of paper that had a list of 6 things on it. It was a treasure hunt throughout the city they were visiting.

The rules were simple.

**Rule 1**: Follow the order of the list. Each team will have the same list, but in a different order.

**Rule 2**: Stay with your groups. Those who leave their group members behind will result in disqualification and _severe punishment._

**Rule 3**: Follow your team leader's order. If the team leader tells you to sit, you sit. If they say jump, you jump. The team leader is in charge of the list.

**Rule 4**: Do not fight within the city. Disobeying results in _Severe Punishment._

**Rule 5**: DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING NATSU. Disobeying results in _EXTREME PUNISHMENT._

_Once all items are marked off, return to the meeting site. The first 5 teams back will get a special prize._

When looking at the list, it seemed easy enough. I mean, they only had to get _six _stamps. How hard could it be? But for some reason, Lucy felt like it wasn't going to be simple, _at all._

"You look like hell, gihi" Gajeel teased. Figuring he was talking about the bags forming under her eyes, she smacked him with the paper in her hands.

"Shut up, you try sleeping in a room with people who want to rip each other's throats out." She growled.

"Who wanted to rip who's throat out?" a voice came from behind the blonde. Her eyes instantly lit up and she whipped around.

"Sting!" She exclaimed happily. At this Gajeel frowned and placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Yo!" He waved his hand a bit but noticed the glare coming from the male fairy.

"Lucy! Gajeel!" a cheery voice skipped to the three. The petite girl stopped skipping when she noticed who they were talking to and frowned. "Hey…" she said to the Sabertooth student.

"Hey Sting, Fairies." Rufus greeted as he finally stepped up. The five of them stood there awkwardly. Lucy frowned and grew irritated.

"Seriously?" she snapped. "I have to deal with this with my roommates which caused my lack of sleep. I will not deal with it with you guys! SO BE FRIENDS" she growled causing them to stare at her. No one said anything which caused her to grow even more irritated. "NOW!"

As if some miracle happened, Sting and Gajeel quickly threw their arms on each other's shoulders and nervously laughed.

"G-got it!" Sting put on a fake grin.

"S-see bunny girl! We're friends!" Gajeel sweated. Lucy glared at the two before shaking the paper in her hand.

"This says to find the dancing monkey in Okawari Park so let's go!" As soon as she turned around, everyone relaxed.

"What's her problem?" Sting asked quietly, scared the frightening girl would castrate him if she heard.

"She gets like that when she's tired…" Levi sighed, afraid for her team. She just hoped the lack of sleep wouldn't make Lucy too emotional.

(─‿‿─)

"We've been walking for hours!" the blonde girl complained. "Honestly, where is this damn park?" Sting stared at the back of the girl as she threw her arms in the air.

"We've only been walking for ten minutes Lu…" Levi sweat dropped. Lucy sighed before looking at the blue haired girl.

"Really?" her brown eyes widened. Levi just nodded. "Oh" she laughed nervously, "Sorry I'm just really tired."

"Look, the park!" Levy pointed at a gate that had "OKAWARI" written across it. "Let's go find the monkey!"

The group nodded, the boys not saying anything, and rushed right in. They ran across the grassy field, ignoring the stares from families and dodging little kids until the two girls came to a halt.

In front of them was a large cotton monkey with head phones on its big head. He was holding two corn dogs in each hand as he shook his butt to what was playing. He stopped shaking his butt and did pelvic thrusts. Then came the Cleopatra dance. Then the dougie. Then the breast shaking dance as he pivoted in circles.

The students of Sabertooth and Fairy Academy were incredibly dumbstruck.

The monkey immediately stopped at the awestruck group. They must have been fascinated with his dancing!

"Why hello!" a cheery voice from the monkey, snapping the group out of their shock. "Can I help you~?" he asked as he waved his arms in the air. No one dared to move as he danced around the group.

"U-uh…" Lucy started but couldn't continue. This monkey was ridiculous!

"That paper, ne?" The monkey tilted his head as he shook his butt, still dancing around them. "You want me to stamp it right?" Lucy nodded. "Okay!" he jumped in the air.

The five of them sighed in relief, happy that they wouldn't have to deal with the weird guy in the monkey suit. But the monkey did something unexpected.

"Only if you can catch me~" he snatched the list before taking off into the trees.

"Did he?" Lucy asked shocked from the missing monkey.

"I think so…" Levi answered, just as shocked. Knowing that both girls weren't athletic and would slow the three down, Gajeel stepped up.

"You two stay here while we go catch that thing" he growled. The girls nodded watching as the three boys took off.

"What do we do now?" Lucy sighed before lying in the soft grass. She slowly began to fall asleep, missing Levi's sweet smile.

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･

"Oi bunny girl, get up!" Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see her four partners standing above her. They all stared down at her as she stretched. She felt wonderful! She slowly stood up grinning.

"How long was I out? I feel great!" Noticing that she was no longer moody, Sting inwardly smiled while Rufus let out a relief sigh. While they were chasing the monkey, Sting had questioned the other blonde as to why he hadn't said much. It was odd for the flamboyant man to be quiet. Rufus let them know it was because he was scared of the blonde fairy.

"2 hours" Gajeel snorted. Lucy's face dropped. 2 hours?

"TWO HOURS? And you guys let me sleep that long?" she threw her hands in the air in exaggeration.

"Calm down," Sting sighed. "We barely finished catching that damn monkey" he snarled as he remembered the events that took place in the past 2 hours.

Hearing this, Lucy slowly took in the boys' appearance. Gajeel's long black hair was tied up, courtesy of Levi's yellow ribbon, with a few leaves stuck in it. His clothes were slightly ruffled but looked neat still.

Rufus had dirt smudged onto his face, and his long blonde hair was frizzy and tangled. His clothes were all dirty and he was soaking wet. He had a scowl on his face.

Sting looked the worse. He looked like a delinquent who just got out of a fight. His hair was all messed up, pointing in more directions than usual. He had scratches and bruises all around him, and a bandage on his face (probably from Levi). His clothes were all wrinkled and out of place. He did not look happy.

And Lucy, being Lucy, burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Sting snapped ignoring the glare Gajeel shot him. "It's that damned monkey's fault! He had traps set up!" He growled. Lucy continued laughing.

"Apparently they fell in a pit hole" Levi smirked, adding to Lucy's amusement. "And Sting got hit with tree branches. Gajeel said he got cut in one of those capturing traps, you know the one where you get hung upside down by a rope. They said Rufus was tripped by a rope and fell into mud. He just finished rinsing off in that fountain."

The 3 boys flushed in embarrassment while the two girls burst out laughing.

"Hardy har har," Sting mocked, annoyed with the girls. "Let's just go."

（ﾉ´∀`）

"They said only four groups have made it back!" Lucy shouted as they all ran. This wasn't a treasure hunt…no. It was torture! After hours and hours of hard work, the five of them finally completed the list.

They ran as fast as they could to the meeting place. While they were working, Lucy over heard that the five groups would get the night in a hot spring! After today, Lucy would need that relaxation time. So she made everyone run for the fifth spot.

From a distance, the meeting point could be seen.

"YES!" She cheered as they got closer.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled to her right. She snapped her head to see Erza's team running next to them. "That spot is ours!" Lucy frowned. With Erza's competitiveness, it would be impossible to win! Especially, with who was on her team!

Her team quickly passed up Lucy, so she had to think quick. "Let's see" she thought as she ran. "There's Erza, Gray, Natsu, Rogue, and Yukino… HA!" Her face lit up as she thought of something.

"Kya!" She shouted, tumbling to the floor. The two teams immediately stopped.

"Lucy!" They all ran back to help her. Lucy frowned as Erza's and her team bent down to help her.

"Oi, what happened?" Gajeel growled at the girl on the floor.

"Lucy, are you alright?" the scarlet haired girl asked with concern in her voice.

"N-no, I think I sprained my ankle" tears formed in her eyes.

"Luce! Do you need me to carry you?" Natsu shouted, worried for his best friend.

"I'll carry her! You'll drop her!" Gray shouted at the pink hair boy. This caused the two to argue. Lucy immediately took off, grabbing onto her confused teammates wrist,

"Shut up! It's not the time to be arguing! Lucy's hurt…" Erza trailed off when Lucy was no longer there.

"SHE TRICKED US!" Natsu shouted. Lucy turned around sticking her tongue out at her friends. Erza's team made a run for it. Though Lucy's team was ahead, Erza had fast runners on her team.

"Get out the way!" Lucy shouted. She quickly tackled the white haired girl to the ground. "You guys better get in there first!" She shouted to her teammates who ran ahead. They nodded, not wanting Lucy's sacrifice to go to waste.

"Geez Lucy" Yukino groaned. "You're putting on wei- OW!"

"Don't finish that sentence," the blonde growled.

"Damn, they're gunna get ahead!" Sting growled.

"I'm taking Rogue down!" Rufus shouted before grabbing the quiet runners arm, jerking him back causing them both to fall. The biggest threat was now down.

"I got Gajeel, you two go ahead!" Gray shouted to the remaining teammates before he cut off his target.

"Get out the way!" Gajeel growled. They may be friends, but today they were enemies. Gray just smirked.

"Let's do this" and the two ended up wrestling each other.

"Erza, it's Jellal!" Levi shouted, causing the girl to stop running and look for said boy. After figuring out it was a trick, she released an evil aura.

"Levi," she growled. Levi gulped and made a run for it (away from the entrance).

"Natsu," Sting acknowledged the girl that was running next to him. They were on par with speed. Not saying anything more, the two ran as fast as they could.

"CONGATULATIONS~" Headmaster Makarov shouted as the entrance door swung open. "Oh?" he looked at the two who entered confusingly. "Where's the rest of the team?"

Before the two could answer, the slumped to the floor, exhausted. This gave the headmaster a good look at everyone else. Yukino and Lucy were laughing while walking towards the meeting place. Erza was chasing Levi, who was pleading for forgiveness, in circles. Gray and Gajeel were wrestling, rolling across the floor. And Rogue and Rufus sat on the floor, Rogue glaring, while Rufus laughing.

The headmaster laughed. So that's how it was?

(｡ ‿ ｡)

Sting relaxed in the hot water. Since him and Natsu entered the meeting sight together, the master let both groups go to the hot springs. Though it was slightly odd… the pinkette hadn't argued with him since they got there. Opening one eye, he spotted Natsu, Orga, Rufus, and two other's pressed against the bamboo wall that separated the males from the females.

"What the hell are they doing?" he frowned. Rogue, who was near him shrugged not really caring.

"Natsu heard the girls talking about something…" the black haired boy said, his eyes closed.

"Oh! Now they're talking about who likes who!" Rufus grinned. He loved gossip. This caused the attention of nearly all the boys and they rushed to the wall to listen.

Sting quickly planted himself next to Gray, who sat next to Natsu. Rogue also wanted to here, only curious about Lucy, and sat next to Sting, who gave him a weird look. The only non-curious boy was Gajeel.

"So, we all know Erza is madly in love with Jellal!" Mirajane laughed. Gray frowned. Jellal should've been here to hear this. He would've been happy.

"Who do you like Mira?" Lucy's voice asked.

"Secret" Mira laughed.

"Oh come on! You can't expect us to tell you if you won't tell us!" An unknown voice shouted.

"I thought Mira was dating Freed?" Levi questioned.

"EH? Freed? The senior Freed? The green haired boy who believed in cooties until he was a 1st year? That Freed?" Lucy questioned.

"You caught me!" Mira laughed. Oh, this was new. "And what about you Lucy? Any crushes?" Sting's ears perked up, not noticing Rogue's do the same or Natsu and Gray's killer aura.

"Eh?" Lucy blushed (not that they could see it). "N-not really" she stuttered.

"You're lying!" Erza perked up. "Is it that Sabertooth boy?"

"What? No!" Lucy shouted.

"The one that saved you?" Mira questioned. "He's a cutie!"

"N-no!" Lucy tried to tell them.

"It's Sting isn't it?" Sting blushed at Erza's question. "That's why you two were alone on the beach last night!"

"Erza!" Lucy whined. "It's not!" Sting frowned, unaware of Natsu and Gray's glare.

"You were what?" Natsu growled. Sting ignored him.

"You bitch! I was right! You were with Sting last night!" that was Minerva's voice. That couldn't be good.

"You stay away from Lucy!" Natsu shouted at the blonde, unaware of the fight that was starting in the girl's section.

"Stay away from him!" Minerva shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Lucy hissed. "We're friends!" This earned gasps from the other girl's.

"If you dare lay a hand on her I'll kill you!" Natsu shouted, but Sting ignored him again. He was more worried about Lucy.

"I told you, if you keep talking like that to Lucy, I'll kick your ass" Erza threatened.

"This is between me and that slut!" Minerva hissed.

"Ow!" Lucy could be heard.

"That's it! Don't ignore me you bastard!" Natsu pounced on Sting.

"Wha-" the two crashed into the wall, bringing it down as they fell. All eyes were wide.

The boys stood in a line, eyes wide (some drooling), staring at the almost naked girls.

"What the hell?" Lucy mumbled in the shock, staring at Natsu who was on top of Sting. Everyone was frozen.

"KYA! PERVERTS!" then all hell broke loss.

⌒（＊＾∇゜）v

Sting was not a happy camper. He was beyond pissed off. First he had to deal with that horrible, muscle killing, treasure hunt. Then when he thought he could relax he ended up hearing Lucy didn't have feelings for him. (Or does she?). After, Natsu attacked him! Then he was attacked by all the females because of Natsu! Then he was kicked out of the hot springs along with the other guys! Then they were scolded by both headmasters! And now? Now here was Minerva glaring into his soul.

They were standing in the hall way of the second floor.

"Explain, Sting!" She growled; her arms crossed over her chest. "What the hell were you doing with the enemy?" Sting frowned. She obviously meant Lucy.

"It's nothing Minerva," he said calmly. That seemed to make her angrier.

"Nothing? NOTHING? I saw you two on the beach last night!" she shouted.

"Drop it Minerva," Sting snapped.

"How can I drop it? She's the enemy! You shouldn't be talking to her! She'll just bring you down!" If Sting didn't know better, he could swear he heard desperation in her voice.

"If you haven't forgotten, as the Headmaster stated, as of now we are not enemy's as long as we attend this school." Sting snarled. Where did that come from? Because he still saw them all as enemies… "Or did you forget what your father said?" that seemed to shut Minerva up. He sighed, turning to return back to his room.

"Do you like her?" her voice trembled. That caught Sting off guard. "Are you in love with her? I never seen you laugh or talk to other people the way you did with her. You're not even like that with Rogue. That bitch…" her voice grew loud. "How dare she! How dare that whore seduce you! I'll destroy her!"

Sting snapped. His hand went flying past the Sabertooth beauty's head and slammed against the wall. He brought his face close to her's, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. If anyone where to past by, they would think the two were kissing.

"If you touch her…" he growled. "I'll hurt you." He leaned back and glared at the girl who began to tremble. Oblivious to the tears forming in her eyes, he left. Never in her life had she seen him so angry…

Why her? Why did Lucy get Sting's affection? Why was Lucy the one who got Sting to laugh and smile like that? Lucy… She would break Lucy. Even if it meant Sting hating her, she would break her because it wasn't _fair._

* * *

**OMG MINERVA OMG.** **Is that a confession? You really pissed Sting off! Damn you!**

**So what the fortune teller said was true! They found treasure (the treasure hunt game) boys being sneaky (listening on the girls) the girls arguing and SUPER PISSED OF STING WOOO! I shall invite her again!**

**Somerandomfortuneteller: ****Today I predict…a horrible fight… lots of drama…. An-**

**OKAY NO MORE. Hehe. I wrote a new fanfic of oneshot collections! Go check it out (:**

_**What will Minerva do now? What will Sting do now that he told Minerva the fairies weren't enemies? Does Lucy really not like anyone?**_

**Review! And don't forget to check your PM n_n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! Yay!**

**OhGAH, if you read the new chapter, please tell me you thought it was hilarious? I did! And then the end~ ohhhh someone fangirl with me?**

**Warning: may contain lots of ooc sorry ~but I just love fluffy things.**

* * *

_(」゜ロ゜)」 That Girl o(-`д´- ｡)_

Beach Day 3 Final Day

Sting was stressed, though he didn't show it. Just everything was stressing him out. Damn that Orga. If he didn't burn down the school then he wouldn't have to deal with the stress.

What exactly is he stressed about?

Lucy, Minerva, Rogue, and every one of those damn fairies. He was so angry and tired last night. He said unnecessary things to Minerva. Not only that, the dark haired girl was keeping a close eye on him as if to see he really was going to start getting along with the fairies.

But what was going on with her? She was usually the cool, calm, and confident. The 3 C's. But last night…she seemed off. She was known to be a bitch, but her anger…that wasn't her usual self. Gah! She was acting like an over protective girlfriend. Not that Sting would know… he only dated a few girls and they didn't last longer than a month. Still… what possessed her to care so much about his personal life?

Rogue was acting the same as usual and that should be good right? Not when Sting would catch his childhood friend's eyes linger on a certain blonde girl. Did he have feelings for Lucy? Like that would happen. The day Rogue takes interest in a girl is the day Sting's mom rolls over in her grave. But the way the red eyed boy looks at her…he couldn't help but be bothered.

And then there was Lucy. She seemed to be avoiding him. Of course it had only been 3 hours since they started doing what the Headmasters assigned them. But when they would pass each other, she wouldn't look at him. When he said good morning, she ignored him. What was her problem? Was she mad at the whole hot spring incident?

Then again, it might have something to do with Natsu. When Sting entered the room that night the pink haired boy and his friend got up and left. They didn't come back until an hour later. Before they left though, the blonde swore he heard them talking about the girl of his affections.

Though he wouldn't admit it, a small part of him (like a REALLY small part, so small you would need a super powered telescope to see it) was jealous of the two fairies. They got to spend time with Lucy, and they knew so much about her. But they would never have the same connection he had with her. They would never have the same memories he shared with her. They don't appreciate her like he does. (He's most likely wrong about that though.)

He needed to stop worrying. He begins to tell himself that he should be focusing on his sports. Screw academics, he only got average grades anyways. As long as he had sports, he could do anything with his life. He aimed to be the best. He wanted to show the world…to show _him_ that he could make it and that he got to be the best on his own. Of course a certain blonde girl would end up clouding his mind. He reminds himself to talk to her later on. He didn't want problems in their friendship again, even if he wanted something more.

"Shit Minerva!" a certain voice caught his group, consisting of him, Rogue, and Gray's, attention. "I'm just telling you that Yukino needs to rest! She's doing both hers and your part!"

Oh shit. This did not look good. Minerva was pissed and so was Lucy. They were glaring at each other while Yukino stood between the two, trying to calm them down.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Minerva snapped at the girl. There it was again…the Minerva that was so out of character to the one Sting knew.

"I'm not going to stay out of it! I'm in this group too!" Lucy growled.

"Y-you guys," Yukino panicked.

"Oh really?" Minerva pushed the white haired girl to the sand and gripped the top of Lucy's shirt. "Erza's not here to save you today." It was true. Erza was with her group collecting wood for a bonfire.

"I don't need her to save me!" Lucy spat, pushing the girl off of her. She glared at the girl, who only smirked in amusement. "I'm not going to fight you for no reason and I don't know why you seem to hate me so much."

"Tch, your very existence annoys me!" And it started. At least from what Sting could hear. A crowd had gathered in front of the two, block his view. Humans. Sometimes Sting hated them. When they were curious they stood there and watched, not daring to step in and stop what was going on. They just stood there… Just like when Lucy was going to drawn… And now, when everyone knew she couldn't stand a chance against Minerva.

And before he knew it, he was pushing through the crowd to protect the blonde fairy.

"Of course…" was all he thought as he stared at the scene before him. Rogue had his hands wrapped around the Sabertooth girl's leg that was aiming for her opponents head. Lucy was kneeling on the floor, clutching her stomach while Gray had his hands on her shoulders, asking if she was okay.

He was too late in saving her again. But he would not let Minerva get away with this. He already told her what would happen if she hurt the blonde. And he wasn't one to go back on promises.

"This isn't smart Minerva…" Rogue said calmly. "Don't forget what the headmasters said…" and with that Minerva slowly put down her leg. She gave everyone one last glare before taking off. Rogue and Sting immediately went to Lucy's side as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Rogue asked, making Sting frown.

"Y-yeah. Thanks," she smiled lightly, leaning into Gray. That made Sting's frown deepen.

"Let me take you to go see Aries, Luce" Gray frowned at the girl playing off okay. She was obviously not the way she leaned into him. And from what he saw at the competition, he knew how strong the Sabertooth girl was. If Lucy had been at the competition she would have known but she wasn't, and she took the punch in the stomach.

"I told you I'm fine" she tried to stand up but ended up falling back into Gray. She clutched her stomach again.

"I'm taking you," Gray said. Lucy began to protest, claiming she would be fine.

"I'll-" Sting started, but Rogue beat him to it.

"I'll take her." Gray raised an eyebrow at his roommate but nodded anyways. He didn't have a problem with this particular Sabertooth student; they were on okay terms and Rogue didn't show obvious hate towards Fairy Academy. Before Lucy could protest, Rogue lifted her bridal style and took off to the hotel.

"What the hell?" Sting growled before turning away from the two, leaving a confused Gray. What was his problem?

(〃⌒▽⌒)八(〃⌒▽⌒〃)八(⌒▽⌒〃)

"Minna! Look!" the students gathered around on the beach. It was night time and only a few stars were out. Sting, of course, spotted the star that was his 'witness' but he didn't linger on it too long. They all watched as Natsu and his group lit the pile of logs, creating a large bonfire. One of the 5-member groups performed on the stage another group built.

Basically the whole day, every group had a task that would lead to this fantastic event. Lucy loved it.

After the shy nurse wrapped up her stomach (she had only gained a large bruise were Minerva punched her), Rogue had kept her company for nearly an hour before they had to get back to work. Of course Minerva ended up not showing up, so that left Yukino and her to do all of it. But her mind was clouded with Rogue's words.

"_I never liked anyone before, so I don't know how it feels. But when I talk to you, it makes me really happy."_

He had said that when they were on the topic of things she liked. She liked writing, she liked her friends, she liked to read, and she liked ice-cream. Why Rogue would say that was beyond her. And what exactly did he mean?

She blushed just at the thought of his words. He couldn't have liked her could he? They only talked two times, that being their 3rd. She would have to ask Sting about it. They seemed to be really good friends… Wait… She couldn't ask him. She was avoiding him. But not because of what happened at the hot spring. No, it was because of what Natsu and Gray had told her.

"_Luce"_ they had came up to her room. Erza was suspicious and the three of them went onto the balcony to talk, leaving a confused Yukino. Minerva never returned that night.

"_I don't like the thought of you hanging around that bastard"_ Natsu had said to her. She knew he meant Sting.

When she asked why:

"_He isn't a good influence Luce." _Gray told her. Her two best guy friends were serious, and she knew it was because they cared for her, but she couldn't help but get irritated.

"_Why not? You guys were listening to us when I said he was a friend"_ she told them, and all three exchanged a look.

"_Do you know who he is?" _Even Erza joined in.

"_Sting Eucliffe."_ And she frowned. "_Why are you guys so against him?"_

"_That's right. He's Sting Eucliffe. STING, Luce! If it was anyone else we wouldn't mind! But him? We're just looking out for you." _Lucy was mad now.

"_What's so bad about him? He's a good guy…" _She wanted to defend him, because she wasn't one to sit back and let people belittle a friend. Even if they had only been together for a few months, whereas she's been with the 3 in front of her longer, she wouldn't give in. She wanted everyone to get along.

"_What's bad about him? What's not bad about him? That guy is their basketball captain! He doesn't care about his teammates! You should have seen him at the games Luce!" _Natsu was sounding desperate by then. "_To do that to his Nakama… tsk. He's bad news Luce. He doesn't care for others!"_

"_That was at the games! He's not like that! I know he's not! Sure he's cocky and arrogant and is rude to others but he means no harm! I know it! Under all that he truly cares for others and he's trying his hardest to reach his goals" _she remembers how her heart was pounding against her chest. They all looked at her surprised, and though she didn't look it, she was surprised just as well. Sting was Sabertooth's basketball captain? She had heard rumors about the ruthless captain but she never figured it was him…

"_Lucy… how would you know?" _Erza had that voice again… the one that comforted the blonde.

"_I met him during the summer…" _She confessed. _"But he's not like the rumors people spread about Sabertooth's captain! I'm telling you guys! Please… Give him a chance…" _she begged them. She just wanted everyone to get along. But she wasn't the one to beg… then again, that just showed just how much she cared for Sting.

"…_for you…" _Erza smiled at her. And after Natsu and Gray exchanged a look, they both grinned at her.

"_One chance!" _Natsu had laughed his usual hearty laugh. "_But he better not screw up!"_

"_Geeze flamebrain! You talk like we're marrying her off!"_

"_You want to go Ice block?" _They had gone back to their usual selves. She was happy that they were going to give Sting a chance… but she was still worried. With Sting being Sabertooth's captain and Natsu's being Fairy Academy's captain, they were bound to have a fall out whether it be off the court or not.

Even with their resolution, she started to avoid Sting. The rumors scared her, even if they were only rumors. Was he really a cruel person? No…she wouldn't let the newfound information cloud her mind. She was the type to go off of her experiences. She would not let stupid rumors cloud her judgment. With that, she looked for the blonde boy.

Her eyes traveled to the Sabertooth boy as he made his way back to the hotel. The party forgotten, she followed him.

(✿◠‿◠)`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*

"What Sting?" Minerva asked. She stood tall, knowing what was going to happen.

"I told you not to lay a hand on her." He stated as he glared at the girl in the hall way.

"Yeah, well she pissed me off." Minerva frowned. She was never on the receiving end of his glares…

"You're not the type to lose your cool." The blonde frowned at the girl who was playing it off as nothing.

"What can I say? She's special… but you knew that already" Minerva pretended to check her nails. "How'd she do it? Did she get you in bed?" she knew she was pressing his buttons but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care. "Did she force herself upon you? Did you pity her? Or was she just a good fuck?"

"Shut up," Sting growled, unable to control his fists from clenching.

"Was she a nice time? How many other guys had she slept with?" Minerva looked at his face and smirked. "Or she didn't sleep with you? How does it feel to know the fairy boys have something you'll never have. Her naked…with all of them…"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" He lost it. Minerva shut her eyes when he lifted his hand to punch her. She knew he was going to hit her, that's why she provoked him. She wanted to know just how much he felt for the blonde girl…

But the hit never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Sting's wide opened, filled with worry and regret.

"L-lucy" he whispered. And that's when she noticed her on the floor clutching her cheek. Now, Minerva wasn't the one to care for others, only the group she hung out with. She didn't care much about what other people did. But this girl… she was plain fucking stupid.

Who would take a hit for someone else like that? Especially if that someone nearly beat the shit out of you?

"Shit! What the hell are you doing?" Sting frowned as he kneeled to the girl sitting. He touched her shoulder but she slapped his hand away and glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"You can't hit girls!" Lucy snapped but her cheeks started to _sting_ (haha, see what I did there?). "Owww~" She whined.

"I-idiot!" Minerva shouted at the girl. Lucy looked up and glared at her.

"Shut up! Who just stands there, ready to be punched? I would say only idiots would!" the blonde shouted back. "Oww" she mumbled, holding her cheek again.

"No one told you to interfere!" Minerva growled, irritated with the blonde. But she smiled, catching the Sabertooth girl off guard.

"If I didn't who would?" she smiled at the girl.

"Wh-whatever" Minerva blushed slightly. This stupid girl. What was wrong with her? "Why did you jump in front?"

"Because you're a friend" Lucy deadpanned. "Yukino's my friend, and your Yukino's friend, so that makes us friends whether you like it or not."

"What the hell are you talking about? We're not friends!" Minerva turned on her heels and started to walk away. She stopped for a moment. "Don't expect a thank you…" and she continued on her way. Unbeknown to her, a small smile graced her lips. It was the first time someone stood up for her.

That didn't mean she liked her though! She didn't fit with Sting at all! But maybe she was a bit too harsh on the fairy girl…

Lucy smiled at Minerva's retreating back. "And don't go saying weird things behind peoples back!" she shouted, knowing full well the dark haired girl had been talking about her when she showed up. Suddenly remembering her hurt cheek and the cause of it, she snapped her head to her right and glared at the Sabertooth captain.

"What the hell are you thinking?" she scolded. "You can't go around hitting people that make you angry!" she slapped his arm.

"Ow!' Sting gripped where she hit. "Then what the hell are you doing right now; hitting me?" he growled, almost forgetting that he had punched her.

"Shut up! Sheesh. What girl would go out with you if she found out you went around beating up other girls?" Sting froze. Lucy noticed and froze as well. The rumors… "Ne, Sting?" she started but she bit her lip not sure what to say. "Are you really Sabertooth's basketball captain?" Sting frowned. So they told her? He knew she didn't know at first. If she did then she wouldn't have talked to him.

"What of it?" he looked away, not wanting to see her reaction. She knew the rumors. What would she think of him now?

"Well, seeing is believing!" She sighed and smiled but Sting refused to look at her. She hesitantly reached over and placed her hand on his, giving him a light squeeze.

Now Sting definitely did not want to look at her. His could feel how red his face was!

"I won't believe the rumors…I won't believe them until you tell me they're true…" She whispered. Sting was silent. "Ow~" Lucy whined, suddenly remembering her cheek. Before she knew it, the blonde boy wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. He embraced her with that one arm, while the other held her hand still.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, pulling her closely.

"It's okay" she let out a tiny laugh. She wrapped her free arm around him and closed her eyes with a smile. "It was my fault for getting in the way."

Sting didn't say anything, he just held her. She could feel his breath on top of her head, but she was more worried about her poor heart. Why was it beating so fast?

He didn't know why hugging her seemed to be the solution… he just didn't want her to see the manly tears forming in his eyes. No he wasn't a baby! He was touched about what she said. She cared for him. She trusts him. And that was enough for him. He never had anyone care about him as much as she did. It was the first time he had been nearly brought to tears since his mother's death. He loved Lucy so much; he just wanted to tell her. Could she hear how fast his heart was beating?

Their moment was cut short when Natsu walked in. Before he could spot the two, Sting immediately let go and stood up, confusing the girl. He quickly collected himself as she stood up as well.

"Oi, there you are-re-re-re-re" Natsu stuttered when he spotted Lucy with the enemy. He inwardly twitched. "Erza ditched me for Jellal and Juvia dragged Gray off. Only Mavis knows where Loke's been this whole time and WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK?" Natsu freaked as he noticed her swelling cheek. "OH MY MAVIS LUCE! Who did this? Was it this bastard?" he finally acknowledged Sting's presence with a glare. Lucy sweat dropped and put her hands up defensively.

"Calm down Natsu," she sighed. "I did this on my own. Sting was just helping me…" well it wasn't a complete lie.

Natsu sighed in relief before grabbing her arm, "So it can heal faster." And he kissed her cheek.

Lucy blushed at the sudden kiss, unaware of the deadly glares the two men were sending to each other.

* * *

**AND Voila! I had fun with the parts where Lucy saves Minerva and after that (:**

**Of course that didn't make them complete friends, but Minerva might lighten up a bit now.**

**Hehe, so I added some NaLu, RoLu, and of course StiCy!**

**Was the scenes between Minerva and Lucy rushed? I can imagine Minerva as a tsundere xD. I didn't want to go in detail of the fight because well…ya'know… it just wouldn't feel right.**

**I really really really like Minerva's character. I know she's OOC but I really like it. And she's going to play a major part in the twos relationship.**

**Now that the beach arc is over and things seem to be getting better, what will happen next? LOL yes I called this the beach arc.**

**OMG I completely forgot about Rogue! Why you so cute?**

**I'm sorry if I didn't reply to reviews :l I've been busy watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn…and I was bored of it. So I looked at its fanart. Then I read some of its fanfiction. To be totally honest, I only watched it because I saw a photo of Haru and she's just the cutest. Hehe.**

**I also am starting a new story! If you ship graylu, then you'll like it! It's not related to Club Kokoro though.**

**Look forward for the next Lucy On Crack one shot as well!**

**If you have any questions feel free to P.M me or write it in a review!**

**`*:;,． ～ ・:.,;*  
**

_**What exactly was Rogue talking about? What's going to happen next? Are Sting and Natsu going to become friends for the sake of Lucy?**_

**Review please? They make me happy! And it helps Sting and Lucy's relationship (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Updated! This chapter is slightly shorter than the rest :l I'm sorry! I was rushing this chapter when I wrote it… I think it was because I was watching an anime lol.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_ヽ(°◇° )ノ That Girl (ノ￣ω￣)ノ_

It had been a month since the beach trip, and Lucy couldn't be happier. Ever since they came back, Sting made an effort to walk her to her classes before rushing off to his. Of course it wasn't a peaceful walk since Natsu was always there and the two would bicker but she was happy nonetheless

Her relationship with Sting hadn't progressed anywhere and she didn't know why but she was disappointed. Of course being as dense as she was when it came to him she brushed it off as 'it's just because he pays more attention into getting into fights with Natsu than actually talking to me'.

Sometimes during lunch, Minerva would talk to her…well more like insulted her. Sting, Rogue, and Yukino welcomed her to lunch anytime while Minerva claimed she didn't give a shit and Orga and Rufus weren't too sure if it was a good idea. They hadn't really warmed up to the fairies but they were getting there.

Rogue… she had asked Sting about Rogue. The blonde boy was slightly irritated when the conversation led to his childhood friend but he answered her anyways. Of course she didn't tell him exactly what Rogue had said but she did ask about past relationships and simple things about him like his age, family (it turned out he was also living alone like Sting), if he liked sweets, etc. She was nervous around him, and every time they were alone he would tell Lucy flattering things. She would blush and change the subject.

She wasn't sure if he was just being nice or if he actually liked her. He was so nice, quiet, calm, and collected; the opposite of Sting who was rude, cocky, arrogant, and was willing to fight whoever.

She sighed to herself before walking into the Academy's gym. Today the basketball team…_both _basketball teams were practicing so she wanted to drop by to check it out.

She smiled to herself as Natsu easily did a layup. He grinned, waving at her, before going back to practice. Lisanna smiled and walked up to the blonde.

"Hey Lucy!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey, how's manager duty?" Lucy asked. While track season wasn't going, Lisanna took the job as the basketball manager. Who in the right mind wanted to serve the stinky, smelly team was beyond her but she knew why Lisanna wanted to do it. It had to do with a certain pink haired boy.

"Oh, you know! It's so tiring having to chase after the balls Natsu uses to throw at Gray whenever they argue. How this team tied first place in the games is beyond me" she shook her head and laughed. Lucy giggled.

"Well I'm going to head to the other gym…" the blonde smiled brightly.

"To go see a certain blonde boy?" Lisanna winked. Lucy blushed, unable to say anything. "You guys have this really good chemistry going on and he's good looking! I don't know why you just won't ask him out!"

Lucy's blush deepened but she also frowned. "You know the reason…" she said softly, her heart breaking a little. Her eyes widened before she threw her hands up defensively. "A-and who said I l-li-liked him anyways?" she laughed nervously. "Oh! Look at the time! I must go! Nice seeing you!"

Lisanna laughed, waving bye to the blonde girl. She felt sorry for her… the poor girl. She wanted to help her out but what could she do? If she did anything that meant she would be going up against _that man._

_ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ  
_

Lucy frowned as she walked to the next gym that was being used by Sabertooth High. Did she like Sting? No… they were just close friends after all. Any other person would say she was swimming in the Nile River(cause ya'know... denial? The Nile? LOL).

Her frown was quickly traded with a smile as she pushed the doors to the other gym opened. She loved watching Sting practice. He was the captain for a reason and it was shown why through his swift movements. He had talent, even Lucy who wasn't sporty at all, could see it. If anyone was able to make basketball look graceful, it was Sting.

He caught sight of the blonde fairy and smirked. He turned to order his team to continue practicing before he jogged up to her. The team gave each other confused looks before shrugging. They had noticed a change in their leader, and it probably had to do something with the girl that just showed up. Their captain was usually ruthless and made them practice until late at night none stop. If they messed up, he would make them run 15 laps around the court. There was even a time where he used to abuse his teammates… But that was all over now.

He usually let them out early, and the amount of laps decreased. He even stopped beating the members up. He was becoming a better leader now.

Rogue stood, watching the two talk.

"Are you walking home now?" Sting looked down at her. She looked up and smiled. Rogue closed his eyes as he listened.

"Yeah, I should be going now… I'll see you tomorrow," she said sweetly.

"I'll walk you home, wait here." He left before she could reply. He quickly came back out in his black pants and un-tucked button up shirt. He made his way over to Rogue.

"Can you run practice? I'll be back in a bit…" he asked. Rogue simply nodded and watched the two blondes leave. He stood there until Yukino snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I know what you're planning Rogue…" she gave him a smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "I just hope it doesn't backfire."

(*｀▽´)_旦~~

"Lucy" Sting growled as said girl walked on the mini brick wall. "Get down, you'll fall."

"Nope." She waved him off, continuing to walk on the wall. He twitched. "I walk along here all the time and I haven't fallen once!"

"Whatever," Sting sighed in defeat. He took her hand in his just in case she did fall*cough*excuses*cough*. Lucy blushed but dismissed it. "Do you usually walk home alone?" he asked.

It was the first time he offered to walk her home so he wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He was pretty sure once they started making turns he would be lost. Since he lived in the dorms, he only had to go down the street from the school to the small convenient store. He didn't deem it necessary to look around the town.

"Yeah…" she said softly. "Natsu, Gray, and Loke used to walk me during middle school. Sometimes Erza and Levi will walk with me home, but that's only if they're spending the night." Once the wall got lower, Sting let her hand go and stuffed it in his pocket. Lucy frowned at that but continued talking.

"One time Laxus walked me home, but that was because we were heading in the same direction…"

Sting frowned. Who would let such a cute girl walk home alone? Didn't they know that there were bad people who could attack her? If something happened to her, then there would be no way in telling.

Lucy stopped in front of him and twirled around. "You don't have to walk me any further" she smiled. "If we continue walking then you'll be lost." Sting frowned at her.

"I'll take you all the way…"

"No, it's fine! Really! I don't want you to have a hard time getting back and you need to go practice to!"

"I can always ask for directions and Rogue took over."

"But it'll be dark soon!"

"I'm fine."

"If you walk in the dark, then someone might attack you!"

"Same goes for you. Why won't you let me walk you any further?"

Lucy gulped and looked at the pavement. There was no way she could let him see her house. She was so happy that he was walking with her that she completely forgot about her house. She didn't want him to know about her family…

A sleek black car pulled over next to them. Sting raised his eyebrow slightly at the sudden appearance of the car. The back passenger seat door opened revealing a tall brown haired man in a suit.

"Lucy-chama!" he shouted, hugging the surprised girl.

"D-dan!" she squeaked out as he let go. The man named Dan grinned at her, completely ignoring Sting's existence.

"Lucy-koi! I'm heading over to your place right now! Do you need a lift?" he asked loudly.

Sting twitched. He did not like this man one bit. First, he gave Lucy weird nicknames, then he ignored him, and now he was ruining their walk! He was getting pissed off at the loud annoying man.

"Come, come Lucy-chi!" He ushered her into the car, not letting her speak to Sting. Before the brunette got in the car, he glanced at Sting and smirked.

"That bastard…" he growled as the car sped off. He turned around to head back to the school. Who the hell was that guy? Lucy never mentioned a man named Dan… Actually, Lucy never mentioned anyway outside of her group. Why didn't she want him going to her house? Now that he thought of it, he didn't even know her last name…

・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucy growled as she stared out the window. She watched as all the trees and houses zoomed past by.

"Your father asked me to come over Lucy-chama!" Dan grinned as he sat comfortably. How he was comfortable in a suit is beyond me. Lucy made a 'tsk' sound.

"Now don't be like Lucy-chi! Don't forget the reason I'm here in Fiore!" the brunette grinned. "Are you doing well in school?"

Lucy shivered at how dangerous his voice suddenly got. She would not let this man have the pleasure of winning.

（￣□￣；）

Sting frowned as he lay in the grass field behind the dorms. His mind kept wandering back to the brunette man. Something about that look he gave him… it wasn't a good look. He was worried about Lucy. He was also digging through his mind to see if she ever told him her last name. Every paper he had seen with her name on it said 'Lucky Lucy'. Why couldn't he find her last name?

"Oh?" Sting tilted his head back to see a shirtless raven headed fairy. "What's up with you?"

"Tch" Sting ignored him. Gray frowned before sitting next to the blonde.

"I'm trying to be nice here" Gray sighed.

"I don't need you to be nice." Sting snarled, wishing the boy would just leave.

"Yeah well I promised Lucy to play nice" Gray stated, taking off his shirt. Sting didn't reply. "I don't know why she wants to be your friend so much. She has enough problems to worry about."

Sting made a sound. Lucy had problems? Why didn't she tell him?

"I heard you walked her home. Did you get to her house?"

Sting's eyebrows furrowed. "No." he started. "She kept insisting that I turn back and then some freak came to pick her up."

"Figures" Gray scoffed. "She should tell you herself, but let's just say she's not called Lucky Lucy because she brings good luck…" the fairy boy stood up. Sting stared at him, not saying anything as he walked away.

What the hell was that about?

* * *

**And now it begins! A new problem Sting and Lucy must face!**

_**But what is this problem?**_

_**What is this plan Yukino was talking about with Rogue?**_

_** Why is Dan so dangerous?**_

**Ahhhh! So I have my GrayLu story typed but I don't want to upload it T_T I'm scared~**

**Please support Lucy on Crack! Don't forget to read your PMs!**

**Review please (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG. Can I just like idk tell someone about all my feels for the new chapter? Ima feel bad if I spoil this chapter for everyone SO LET ME SPILL MY FEELS TO YOU! Tell me how you felt about chapter 294 in a message or review! Let us celebrate/fangirl(or boy) together!**

* * *

_（＞д＜） That Girl ヾ(´･ ･｀｡)ノ"_

It was just another day in class. Sting and Rogue were surrounded by their friends ignoring the teacher as he talked about the upcoming festival. It was one of the few times their group was having a serious conversation. All eyes focused on Yukino.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you guys…" she whispered. Sting had brought up the incident that happened yesterday and she had accidently said something causing the group to get curious.

"Just spill it Yukino" Minerva glared at her. Yukino squeaked in fear and looked down in her lap.

"W-well…uh… Lucy is the… um…" she started nervously. If anyone else were to hear her she would be dead. She didn't know if Lucy was okay with her telling her friends the blonde's secret. Yukino knew that Lucy's private life was kept quiet about. "She's the heiress to the Heartfilia Company…" the white haired girl mumbled.

It was silent.

"WHAT?!" Orga was the first to recover from the shock. "The Heartfilia Company?! The Heartfilia's happen to be one of the richest families in Fiore. There's no way the heiress would be here!" the boy gasped.

Sting frowned. Is it true? If it was then why didn't Lucy tell him such important information? Didn't she trust him? Now he really needed to talk to her.

"Now that I think about" Rufus crossed his arms over his chest. "Someone was saying that the reason Fairy Academy was able to afford such an expensive trip to the beach was because the Heartfilia family donates a lot of money towards the school…"

"It makes sense," Minerva frowned. "If the owner's daughter attends the school then it's only natural he would donate towards the funds."

Rogue said nothing; he only took notice of how Sting was shaking in frustration. The black haired boy didn't need to ask to understand why. Just then Sting stood up and slammed his fists against the desk.

"Shut up! She would've told me something that important!" He snarled before taking off, ignoring the protests from the teacher. He was angry. Angry that Lucy didn't tell him. Angry that she probably didn't trust him. He was just...angry. Rogue sighed and shook his head. Did he always have to be dramatic? Sighing once again, he followed his childhood friend out.

"Sting" he called out to the blonde who was kicking over trash cans. Sting whirled around and shot him a glare. Seeing Rogue's passive face, he slightly calmed down and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What?" he growled. Rogue just shrugged and continued walking with Sting by his side.

"Why are you so mad?" Rogue mumbled as they made their way down the stairs where he had saved Lucy from falling. Sting didn't say anything, his dark eyes just glared up ahead.

( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v

"_Lucy?" Sting called out, searching the small café for his blonde friend. He quickly caught sight of her and she shot her hand up and started waving._

"_Sting!" She grinned as he made his way to her table. He took a seat in front of her and gave a blank stare._

"_How do you not have enough money?" he asked her. She almost fell over from the straightforward question._

"_W-well y-you see…" she shifted around nervously. "I wanted t-to buy something for s-someone and uh I forgot I spent my money when I ordered something to eat. Now I can't leave!" she cried out. Sting sighed and shook his head in amusement. He called a waitress over and took out his wallet. Paying Lucy's bill, they got up and left._

"_Thanks" Lucy blushed in embarrassment as they walked around. Sting just nodded, his thoughts on something else. Summer was coming close to an end so it was probably the last time he would see his crush until next year. His mother's anniversary was also approaching soon… He spent a few days stuck in his apartment thinking about her._

_He would be lying if he said he didn't miss his mom. When he was little, it was always her and him; so when she died Sting was depressed and alone. He could cope with her death now, but whenever her anniversary came around, he would begin to feel sad and lonely and rarely leave his apartment._

_His eyes scanned the park they arrived at. Lucy immediately ran to the empty swings and grinned. Sting slowly followed her and sat on the swing next to her. He was still feeling empty. From the corner of his eye he could see Lucy fumbling through her purse._

"_Here…" she held out a small blue box, on top was a white ribbon._

"_What's this?" he asked, taking it out of her hands. His eyes widened when he opened it. Inside was a golden chain, each small circle hooked into another._

"_Um," she dug her foot in the sand as she stared at the floor. "I saw you looking at it when we went into town a few weeks ago… so I thought it would be a good gift." She blushed in embarrassment. Sting was shocked. Even though he was locked up in his apartment for the pass week she still thought of him? He leaned over, placing a small kiss on her cheek._

"_Thanks." For the first time since his mother's death, the emptiness he felt was filling with warmth._

_( ⌒o⌒)人(⌒-⌒ )v  
_

Sting played with the chain around his neck as they walked in silence. Rogue didn't say anything, letting his friend think through the situation.

He had came into the classroom, telling the black haired boy about the weird guy he had met while walking Lucy home. Yukino gasped and asked if it was Dan, and that started the weird conversation.

Rogue was also curious about the guy and Lucy. If she really was the heiress to the Heartfilia family, then why didn't the Fairy students know? She was an interesting girl… always smiling and doing good acts of character. It was easy to get her to blush and all flustered. Seeing her jumble up her sentences when he said something that embarrasses her was amusing. In the end, she was too cute for her own good.

"Lucy…" Sting whispered bringing Rogue to his senses.

Said girl was sitting behind the gym in her P.E. uniform. She was panting, her face red, as she mumbled something that Rogue made out as "how can the school hire such a crazy banshee to be a teacher…" She was peering over the corner as if she was making sure no one was chasing her. When she turned her head, she caught sight of the two boys.

"Hey!" She grinned. Sting stood there, contemplating if he should go over to her or not. He felt like this was the only time he could ask her what he wanted to know, but Rogue was with him. But maybe having Rogue with him wasn't so bad… it would make it easier for him to deal with whatever she had to say. So with that, he motioned Rogue to follow him.

"Yo…" Sting mumbled as they approached the girl.

"Hey" Rogue smiled at the blonde. She just smiled at them both.

"Are you two skipping class? That's bad you know!" She laughed. Sting felt the corner of his mouth tug up. Even when he was in a bad mood, she managed to get him smile.

"What about you huh?" he teased, temporarily forgetting his questions. She just waved the question off and they sat down with her forming a triangle. They sat in silence until Sting coughed.

"Can I-_we_ ask you something?" Sting's eyes met her's. she slightly frowned at how serious his voice was but nodded. Suddenly nervous, her eyes flickered back and forth between the two boys.

Sting looked over at the red eyed boy, who nodded for him to continue.

"Are you… the Heartfilia Heiress?" Her eyes widened, but they went blank.

"I am," Her voice was stern. Sting frowned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quickly. Lucy shrugged but she could feel a large weight on her shoulders.

"You never asked."

"Well knowing something like that is pretty important! How can you lie to me like that?!" Lucy flinched, her chest starting to hurt.

"I didn't lie…" she mumbled. "It was something we never talked about…"

"You could've told me!" Sting growled out but Rogue rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's hear her out." He said unemotionally. Sting sighed, but his gaze never left her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was important!" she started out. "Not many people know… For my sake, those who aren't close friends, the student council, or teachers don't know who I am… Instead they know me by Lucky Lucy…"

"Why do they call you that?" Rogue stared at her. She looked at her lap, her hands playing with her PE pants.

"My father donates large amounts of money each semester. Since he donates so much for my sake, the headmaster believed it was luck that brought me to his school. So he called me Lucky Lucy as a joke. The nickname spread throughout the school and the headmaster soon used the nickname as a way to hide my identity…"

"Why won't you let anyone know you're the heiress?"

"I didn't want people to start to befriend me just because I had money…"

"Did you think I would be that shallow?" Sting frowned. Lucy shot her head up.

"Of course not! I told you, I just didn't think it was important… We were already friends, so I didn't think you would care if you knew about my family or not. You never asked…" Sting frowned. She was right. He didn't care about her family during the summer, so why should he care now?

"Who was that guy yesterday?" the blonde boy sighed as he started to feel guilty for being angry for no reason.

"That was Dan…" Her voice suddenly grew quiet. "I guess he was here just for the deal…"

"Deal?" Sting whispered and Rogue's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah… When my dad started the company he borrowed a lot of money from a man named Byro. When the business was successful Byro would come by to collect the money my dad owed. He should've been able to pay it all off in one go, but the old bastard was sneaky. In the contract my father had signed, it included 70% interest every 2 months. Byro purposely waited 4 years to come collect the money because it would have been impossible to pay back! Byro died a few years ago and so his son, Dan, would come by to pick up the money. For some reason, he took interest in me. When we met, we made a bet…" She sighed.

"If I could make it to number 1 and stay number 1 until graduation then Dan would cancel the contract. If not, then he would take over Heartfilia Company and I would have to do whatever he wanted. It was a childish bet, but with the amount of money my family owed it seemed like a good idea. So I took the challenge."

"So why did he show up yesterday?"

"Something happened to his company so he made a little change. If I could stay number 1 _in both _schools by this year's finals, then he'll rip up the contract. But it's impossible for me to be number one in both schools! I looked at Sabertooth's top student's record and he's way ahead of me…"

Sting and Rogue looked at each other and nodded. They were both content now, happy that she shared this information with them.

"Don't worry," they both smiled. "We'll help out as much as we can." Rogue nodded in agreement. Lucy looked at them, her eyes watering from joy. They were just so nice!

"Thank you!" she threw her hands around both of them, pulling them into a hug. They both blushed before she released them.

"I don't know how you're going to help her though." Sting looked at his friend. "You have horrible grades…"

"I don't know how you're going to help either. You have worse grades than I do" Rogue deadpanned. Sting twitched and Lucy laughed.

"I'll go grab us something to drink" she smiled. She was about to get up and leave but Sting beat her to it.

"I'll get it" he gave her a grin before walking off, leaving Rogue and her alone. They sat in an awkward silence and Lucy played with the grass that was poking out the cement.

"So…" she blushed, remembering what he had said when they were at the beach. She liked him, honestly, but she didn't know just how much she liked him. He was really sweet and made her heart race every now and then, but she wasn't sure if it was from being flattered, or actually liking him.

"You know," Rogue mumbled, watching her play with the grass nervously. "You don't have to be nervous around me." Lucy squeaked at how obvious she was and the black haired boy let out a smile.

"Sorry" she blushed. "It's not that I'm nervous… well I am, but that's because you make me nervous… but not like that! Not in a bad way!" she held up her hands defensively. "It's not in a bad way! I just get flustered easily and uh… I don't know! I start to feel weird and my stomach starts to flutter but I don't know!" her blush deepened when he laughed at her.

"It's okay" he let out between laughs. He kept laughing at her rambling. She was way too cute. When was the last time he laughed like this?

"Don't laugh at meeeee" she whined, hitting his shoulder playfully. Calming down, he gave her a gorgeous smile. He reached down and grabbed her hand. He lifted it and kissed the back of it.

"This weekend…" he started as she blushed even more from his actions. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Oh my Mavis! Lucy felt like her body was going to explode. She could tell her face was completely red and she was speechless. But she knew she had to give him an answer. Sting's face flashed in her mind for a second but she dismissed it. This was her chance to figure out her feelings! Plus, if Natsu and Gray didn't find out, it would be her first date!

"Okay!" She let out a grin, and Rogue blushed slightly but smiled back at her.

Sting frowned as he watched the two from a distance. What the hell was Rogue thinking? He turned away, walking towards the dorms. He needed to calm down before he pounced on his best friend. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

**Oh my! So Lucy's secret was revealed! BUT OMG ROGUE! Why are you so cute?**

**I'm still fangirling over chapter 294 asndolkajsfj so excuse the short authors note!**

_**What will Sting do now? Is he going to lose Lucy to Rogue? What about Dan?**_

**Please review! Also, support Lucy on Crack and Secret Otaku!**

**Don't forget to check your P.M!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahhh, an update! I feel like I haven't updated in forever! Welp, here it is!**

**Warning: I suck at writing dates. I also didn't edit this so I'm sorry for the lack of emoticons! T^T**

**PS. Read the a/n on the bottom!**

* * *

_That_ _Girl_

Rogue paced back in forth in the dorm room he shared with Sting. He was nervous for his first date today. He had spent last night in the school's library looking for different places to go. He wanted this date to be memorable since it was his first.

By the time he finished dressing, Sting was tucked under the covers. The cats, they had snuck in with them, were curled against the lump of blankets. His red eyes glistened in amusement at the sulking boy. He almost laughed when he noticed his blonde friend take an angry peak at him, as if to see what he was wearing was good enough.

Rogue wore a leather jacket and a plain red shirt. He had on dark jeans to match. His black hair was messy as usual and he had a silver chain around his neck, a small cross hanging off of it. He was going to meet Lucy at the school gates soon, so he took one last look at himself.

"I'll be going," he said quietly, completely amused by Sting. As soon as the door shut, Sting jolted up startling the cats.

"Sorry Lector. Sorry Frosch" he apologized as he threw on clothes. "I'm going out for a while" he muttered to them before leaving the room as well.

Lucy shifted awkwardly as Rogue took in her appearance. They had unintentionally matched and Lucy laughed at the thought. She was wearing a casual red dress with tiny black polka dots and a black stylish jacket over it. Her over-the-shoulder purse was a tan color.

"We match" she laughed nervously, wondering if he found it as funny as she did. She blushed when he chuckled.

"We do. How weird. Are you stalking me?" he teased as he began to walk. She blew her cheeks out into a pout.

"Me? Stalk you? Are you sure you're not the one stalking me?" the blonde caught up to him, and they walked side by side. She let him lead the way into the busy city.

"Maybe I am." He deadpanned. Lucy stopped walking, frozen in place. Noticing her stop in shock, he looked at her and laughed. "I'm joking, Lucy." He smiled.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes and grinned, catching up to him. She didn't ask where they were going as they talked on and on about pointless things, well at least she did. Rogue would smile and nod, occasionally putting his two cents in. After fifteen minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a large theater.

"A movie?" Lucy turned to him and raised an eyebrow. She didn't pin him as the movie type. He looked down at her and nodded wondering if she didn't like the idea.

"W-well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a light blush creeping its way to his cheeks. "I've never been on a date before, and Yukino told me a movie is great for one." He searched the outside for nothing in particular. He just wanted to avoid eye contact.

Lucy giggled. "It's perfect" she grinned and took his hand in hers, pulling him inside.

Sting frowned from behind a tree. They were getting along _too _well. He cursed himself for not asking her first. He also cursed Yukino for giving Rogue dating tips. The blonde knew he wasn't a good friend when he started wishing their date would go bad.

"Damn it Rogue…" he mumbled to himself, following them inside.

.-.

It was hard for Lucy to concentrate on the movie. Not when the girls in the row in front of them would constantly turn around and squeal at how cute the black haired boy was. He remained quiet and focused on the movie, but Lucy… Lucy was growing irritated. All the squealing and fangirling was making it hard to pay attention!

She also couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching her. But that was ridiculous right? She didn't tell anyone about her date today, for fear they would let it slip around her boys. No doubt Natsu and Gray would show up to ruin it.

She didn't even tell Sting… but it's not like she got a chance. He didn't come back after he went to the vending machine, and for the next two days, he didn't rush over to walk her to class. She was too busy studying to have time to visit him at basketball practice as well. Overall, she hasn't seen him in three days. Yeah, I know… that's not a long time. But for Lucy? It felt like forever!

Wait. Why was she thinking about Sting anyways? She should be, or at least _try _to focus on the movie.

But by the time she started to get into it, it was over. The lights flickered on, and the semi-packed theatre immediately cleared out, save for the group of girls in front of the pair.

Lucy frowned as they both stood up. Rogue looked down at her and shrugged, not really caring for the noise the girls made.

"He's so cute~"

"Kya! He's looking over her!"

"Is that his girlfriend? They could be models!"

They whispered/squealed loudly as Lucy and Rogue walked out.

"Geez, they were so loud, it was hard to concentrate on the movie" the blonde sighed and shook her head. Rogue shot her an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy the movie" a hint of sadness was in his voice. Lucy quickly shot up her hands in defense.

"I-it's fine!" She laughed. "It's just because you're handsome that those girls couldn't help staring at you." Her hands quickly covered her mouth and she blushed in embarrassment at what she said.

"Pfft" Rogue held in a laugh. "Thanks" he gave her that charming smile. That just caused her to blush even more. "Would you like some ice cream?" Not trusting her voice, she nodded and happily walked next to him.

.-.

Sting adjusted the black cap and sunglasses he brought with him. He walked casually, his hands in his pockets, as he kept a distance between him and his two friends on a date. He watched as Lucy talked excitedly and Rogue smile and nod.

They stopped in front of an ice cream vender. The vender said something and grinned. She blushed. Rogue chuckled. Sting frowned.

Wanting to get closer, he started to walk towards them. But instead, his butt met the floor. The hard concrete floor. And a large amount of weight was on his leg. His sunglasses were on the floor, revealing his face. The weight on his leg shifted and he turned to glare at whatever was on him.

"What the hell flamebrain?!"A familiar fairy shouted. The pink haired boy that hovered above them laughed his hands on his hips. Oh Mavis. Not these two. Not right now.

"HAHA! You fell for it again!" he let out, but blinked when he noticed who else was on the floor. "Eh? Whatcha doing here?" Gray turned his head back slightly and caught sight of a fuming blonde.

"Get the hell off me" Sting snarled. He jerked his leg from under Gray, causing him to land on the hard ground.

"Ow! What the hell?" Gray growled as the blond stood up and dusted his jeans off. He picked up the sunglasses off the ground and cleaned them off.

"Watch where you two are going." He frowned, turning to leave. He didn't have time to waste with these two. Natsu frowned also, feeling bad for the kid. It didn't look like his black haired friend was with him, and Natsu remembered hearing that Sting had never been to their town. Ignoring Gray, who was getting up, and the fact that he didn't like the Sabertooth boy, he grinned and threw his arms over the blonde's shoulders.

"You're alone right? How about we hang out!" he gave his usually toothy grin.

"Not interested" Sting brushed his arm off, hoping Natsu would leave him alone. He had a super secret mission to attend to. His dark eyes scanned the area for his targets, spotting them at a large fountain. Natsu took notice of this and frowned slightly.

"Is that…" he mumbled. Gray, who had joined them, slightly nodded.

"It is…" Gray frowned. Sting mentally face palmed. HOW COULD HE FORGET?! These two would surely ruin his cover!

"That bastard…" Natsu shook in anger. "How dare he make a move on Luce without us knowing? Come on Gray!" he stomped towards them. But he was jerked back by a hand on his shoulder. He snapped his head back to see Gray. "What the hell Gray?! Are you just going to sit here and watch some guy seduce innocent Lucy?!"

"Wait…" Gray stared at him, and then looked at Sting, whose face was slightly depressed looking. "That's Rogue."

"Eh? You mean that kid that hangs around this guy?" Natsu jerked his thumb towards the blonde. Gray nodded. "So what?! I won't forgive anyone who tries to taint her pureness!"

"Rogue's not like that…" Sting mumbled. And then it hit him. Rogue wasn't like that… He wasn't. He was innocent, respectful, pure. He was perfect for her. He would care for her and make her laugh and listen to what she had to say. He wouldn't tease her and make fun of her like he did. "He's perfect for her…" What was he doing? Ruining a chance at love for her? What right did he have? It's not like he confessed to her. It's not like she knows how he feels. So why was he spying on their date?

He didn't expect a fist to connect to his cheek, causing him to slam against the floor, once again. His eyes widened in shock and he looked up to see Natsu with his arms crossed over his chest, and Gray with his hands in his pocket glaring at him.

"Tsk, you're pissing me off." Natsu stuck his bottom lip out in a delinquent way. He bent forward so his face was near Sting's. "He's not the one for her, ya hear me?" He snapped his head to the side.

Sting nearly gapped.

"He's right" Gray sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're trying so hard, but just cause they look good together you're gunna give up?"

What the hell were they talking about?

"You make it pretty obvious you like her" the pink fairy boy rolled his eyes. "As Elfman would say: A real man wouldn't give up, even against their best friend."

How did they know?

"So quit moping." Gray shook his head. "You're like a chick on PMS."

"Ah! They're on the move! Let's go Gray!" Natsu pulled Sting up and grinned. "I don't like you much… but Lucy seems happiest when she's with you. I won't forgive you if you hurt her!"

.-.

"-but he's really funny!" Lucy laughed as she told Rogue about a comedian she had seen on TV.

Before he could reply she was jerked backwards. She slowly looked up and gulped. Oh no.

"What do you think you're doing with Luce?" Natsu asked, glaring at Rogue. Rogue glared back, not happy that two idiots ruined their date.

"We're on a date," Rogue deadpanned.

"Eh? Really?" Natsu played dumb. "But she has really bad acne."

"And she smells." Gray added.

"She gets constipated easily."

Lucy twitched.

"Her breath is the worse in the morning."

"She's horrible at cooking and cleaning."

That is not true!

"She farts a lot too~"

"She's really manly once you think about it."

"WHAT ARE TWO SAYING?!" Lucy screeched. She whipped around to glare at them, waving her hands in the air. "Who says that stuff in public?! That's embarrassing! And it's a lie! Who would believe that?"

Rogue laughed. They were surely an interesting bunch.

"Ah-!" the blonde girl turned to her date. "Don't listen to them! They're lying!"

"No we're not~" Natsu whined. Gray only nodded.

"Eh? Lucy? Rogue?" a female voice interrupted. They all looked at the source. "I thought you two were on a date."

"Yukino!" Lucy gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some snacks," she smiled, lifting up a plastic bag to show them.

"Since she's here," Gray spoke up. "Rogue can walk her back to the school. Let's go." Natsu grinned, taking Lucy's hand.

"Ah!" she squeaked. "I'll see you later Rogue! Thank you for today!" she shouted back as they pulled her away.

Rogue nodded and started walking in the direction of the school. The Sabertooth girl followed closely behind.

"Did you find out what you wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"Will you be okay with this?"

"Of course."

.-.

As soon as Natsu and Gray ditched him, Sting headed back to the dorms. He figured they would ruin their date, so what was the point on spying any longer?

He scooped up the red cat and placed it in his lap as he stared out the window. The sun would start setting soon.

He began to ponder what the Fairy Tail boys had said. So it was obvious? Then why didn't she know? He sighed at how complicated his life had gotten over the past month.

"…a girl on PMS huh?"

* * *

**I don't like this chapter D: I really suck at making cute romantic date scenes (probably because I never been on one) so it wasn't cute at all T_T**

**I feel bad that I cut their date short. But now Sting will spring into action and tell her his feelings! Hopefully….**

**I started school again recently. So I won't be able to update as fast as I did before. It sucks :c**

**Ummm, to be honest I didn't have any inspiration to write this chapter so it seems dull and yucky. I might rewrite it!**

**I may not update this next week. I'm going to work on the next chapter for Secret Otaku, so look forward to that!**

_**What did Rogue find out? What will Sting do? Is he really PMSing?**_

**OH! I probably won't be able to reply to every review now. But if I'll reply to any that I can :D. So don't forget to check you PM!**


End file.
